Lost In Conversation
by Ranma Matsuri
Summary: Timmy finally tells Tootie how he feels... and it's not pretty.
1. Find My Precious Valentine!

Hello! This is Ranma and this is my very 1st FOP fic! (Applause) Thank You! I really want this to be something I actually continue and finish. Though I may continue my pokemon fic and rewrite my cardcaptors fic. Oh well, it all depends on time and whether I feel like it. So... umm... enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned The Fairly Odd Parents, I wouldn't have to do fanfiction, now would I?

Chapter One: Find My Precious Valentine

The alarm rung 7:20 as the guy on the radio's voice suddenly filled the room.

"It's VALENTINE'S DAY IN DIMMSDALE! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the weather's absolutely perfect! From the flowers to the bottles of expensive perfume; you can just smell the promise of romance! Speaking of romance, if you've got that special valentine for that special girl that never notices you, today is the PERFECT day to confess your unrequited love! Yes sir, you'd have to be an idiot to lose this chance! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Gift! Gift! Must... find...VALENTINE!" a frantic Timmy Turner ran around in circles as his fairies floated overhead watching in amusement.

"Go Timmy! Go!" Cosmo shouted with a megaphone in one hand and a flag in the other.

"Timmy..."

"Not now Wanda, I'm thinking!"

"But Timmy..."

"Wanda. Not. NOW!"

"HURRAY, TIMMY!"

"COSMO!"

"TIMMY SLOW DOWN!"

CRASH!

The little ten year old boy laid on the floor covered in water and broken glass. A plastic castle sat askew on his head.

Wanda gave a 'I told ya so' look and Cosmo stupidly raised a score card reading the number 8.5 shouting; " Way to go, Timmy!"

The fairies waved their wands and instantly the fishbowl was fixed and Timmy was back on his feet again completely dry.

"Was that all you wanted to tell me?" Timmy snorted.

"No. I really wanted to tell you that you poofed your gift to Fairy World after your dad tried to use it as ammo for his cannon, remember?"

"Oh yeah, well, I wish..."

"For a cannon ball?"

"No Cosmo. I wish..."

"How about a bowling ball? Their probably just as heavy and..."

"QUIET!"

Cosmo's lips started to quiver.

"Now, I wish we were in Fairy World!"

In the meantime, just a few blocks away, another ten year old was dealing with the same problem.

"Jada! Juno!" A young girl with pigtails shouted with an ear-shattering voice.

A purple cloud suddenly took form and with a 'Poof', a seemly gothic looking fairy appeared. She flipped her long raven hair that favored her godchild and with an annoyed voice said; "What is it, Toot?"

" Where's Juno?" Tootie asked as she constantly threw items out of her closet. Most of which were flying straight at Jada.

" How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm her twin not her nanny." Jada stated irritably as she dodged the countless dolls, board games, shoes, and other girly objects hurling at her.

The flying of objects suddenly stopped as Tootie emerged from her seemly small but enormous closet and ran towards her godparent panicky. " Well, nevermind that now I need to find my Valentine's day gift for Timmy! Ooooh... where could I have put it?"

She fidgeted with her fingers. She bit down on her lip tightly revealing her hideous braces and her huge cat eye shaped glasses fogged up. Her pigtails bounced stiffly as her feet shifted in and out.

Yes, Tootie was not a very cute-looking girl.

But that probably wasn't the **_only_** reason she couldn't catch the attention of Timmy Turner, the ten year old boy in a silly pink hat whom she has been in love with since the day she first laid eyes on him.

There were several other reasons too.

Like, one: She was extremely hyperactive

Two: She stalked him and tapped into his phone and her whole room was a shrine to him, which probably creeped him out.

Three: She was Vicky's sister

And four: He was in love with Trixie Tang

All reasons that couldn't be helped anytime soon.

_But after today, it's gonna be different _. Tootie thought to herself. _As soon as I find that gift that is!_

" Um... sorry to interrupt your overview of your pathetic love life, but didn't you hide it in a place that Vicky nor Doildle will never think to look and destroy?" Jada crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she said it.

Tootie snapped out of her original thoughts and a huge, hideous grin crossed her face as remembrance dawned on her. " Of course! How can you look in a place if you don't know it exist!"

Jada rolled her eyes again and signed; "Duh."

Tootie either ignored or didn't hear the sarcasm for she then announced gleefully; " I wish we were in Fairy World!"

7:25 am

" Where did you guys put it!" Timmy nearly shouted in his godparents' ears as they arrived at the Fairy World entrance.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other nervously and muttered; "Uhhhh..."

" Well, that's just great!" Timmy said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

" Well, it's not our faults!" Wanda defended herself and her husband. "You should've been more specific!"

Timmy and Wanda started to argue while Cosmo watched in concern. They were all unaware of the big purple 'Poof' cloud that appeared just ten feet away from them.

"Alright Jada, where is it?" Tootie asked excitedly.

Jada's response was the same as the godparents before her.

"Uh oh..." Tootie panicked.

Suddenly a pink cloud appeared behind her and with a 'poof', a fairy with long curly black hair hovered over her.

The fairy twirled in her yellow mini skirt and witha loud cheery voice cried; "Morning Toots! What's up Sis!"

"Nothing, thank you." Jada said with very little emotion.

"Juno! Where have you been?" Tootie exclaimed as she held her arms out and hugged her god aunt.

"Just putting the finishing touches on your gift for Timmy!" Juno giggled.

"THE GIFT! WHERE IS IT!" Tootie and Jada shouted in unison.

Juno giggled again.

Back to Timmy...

" I wouldn't have to be specific if you guys would just use COMMON SENSE!" Timmy shouted.

"I'm sorry I guess I forgot we're supposed to READ YOUR MIND!" Wanda shouted back.

As they yelled on, a very rare thing happened. Cosmo thought.

He flew behind the Fairy World sign and caught sight of a small box with a card that read; "To Trixie From Timmy Turner (Tommy)" at the same time, two fairies that looked very much alike and their god child were picking up another box.

"Hey Wanda! Timmy! Is this the one?"

The godmother and her godson stopped and flew behind the sign.

"Yes! That's it! Let's go it's almost time... to... go..." Timmy's eyes popped out as he realized who was with them.

"Tootie?..."

"Timmy..."

I know, I probably could of done a better job with this chapter. But it'll get better! Promise! Puppy dog eyes So tell me whatcha think, okay? Flames are accepted but if you're not a Timmy+Tootie fan, I could care less what you say anyhow.

Lots of Luv,

Ranma Matsuri


	2. My Achey Breaky Heart

SOOOOO SOOORRRRRYYY! I had no idea it would take THAT much time for me to get settled in my new house and type again! Things have been so screwed up but oh well. Maybe, I'll tell you all about it in a later chapter... but you really don't want hear about my problems, do you? Alrighty then! Let's get started!

In five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

Chapter Two: My Achey Breaky Heart (Timmy's POV)

"Timmy? Is that REALLY YOU? OMIGOSH!" Tootie ran up and flung her skinny arms around my neck.

I could feel my eyes pop from the lack of oxygen in my lungs. I managed to grasp enough air to choke out; " Tootie! What the hell are you doing here?"

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Wanda asked floating over to me with Cosmo at her heels.

Tootie released me and took a few steps back. I asked her again and suddenly two poof clouds appeared behind her. The clouds dissipated to reveal two female fairies.

"No friggin' way." I thought aloud.

That horrific grin stretched across her face and she boldly announced; "Well, I have fairies too! And I kinda heard you couldn't get into Fairy World without one."

I looked at my fairies and back at Tootie's fairies. The contrast was astounding. Cosmo and Wanda looked practically normal compared to them. The girls were really young and obviously twins. Each had long black hair, sparkling violet eyes, and dark skin. One girl's hair was curly and she wore a bright yellow tank and a hot pink mini skirt. The other had straighter hair and wore a gray sweater and a long black skirt. A cheerful look painted on one face and a scowl planted on the other. At least, you could tell them apart.

"OMIGOSH!" The cheery one cried. Before I could duck for cover, she scooped down and proceeded from where Tootie left off. She yelled into my ear; "You must be the boy our wittle Toot-toot is _all-ways _talkin about!"

Thankfully, her sister yanked her off me before my chest could explode and introduced herself.

"I'm Jada. I'm goth. This is Juno. She's a ditz." Her short clipped words caused my eyebrows to lift. How did Tootie get her for a godparent?

With the trademark stupid grin on his face, Cosmo pulled Wanda along to shake hands with the sisters.

"Hi! I'm Cosmo! I'm an idiot! This is my wife, Wanda! She's a nag! And this is Philip! I thought she was a he which is why she has a he name then I gave her a his name then found out he was a she but stuck her with the he name so she wouldn't get confused." He held out his nickel proudly as we all stared at him with dumbfounded expressions.

"Ooooooo... shiny!" Juno cried, breaking the silence. She and Cosmo glomped over the shiny possibly gender confused coin as Jada and Wanda signed in perfect unison.

Tootie smiled at me with all her drooling metal glory and I had an itching feeling that the gift box she was holding was for me. As if I wanted it.

"Okay, time to go." I pestered my fairies.

Cosmo tore his gaze away from his treasure and frowned at me. Wanda turned around and gave me her signature look. The " you've been taught better than that and why are you being rude" look. I ignored them as I inched towards them and gave'em the "don't mess with me and make with the magic" look. Holding up their wands, they waved goodbye to their new friends and we were instantly in front of the school.

A pink watch and a green backpack poofed onto me and I was greeted by my two best friends.

In his usual seemly monotone voice, Aj was the first to speak; "Hey, is that for Trixie?"

"Duh!" Chester answered for me, the sunlight hit his braces and nearly blinded me. I hated when he did that. And I hated when Aj asked questions he already knew the answer to. Why did I hang with these losers? Oh yeah, I was also a loser.

"Ooooooh, TIMMY!" That voice... she'd followed me! I dashed up the stairs and through the double doors. Chester and Aj were on my heels and shut the doors behind us.

* * *

"Alright guys! Ten minutes til the bell, that should give me _plenty_ to give my gift to Trixie and ask her to be my valentine!" I slammed my locker shut. My friends groaned as we proceeded down the hall and entered a huge crowd of boys who seemed to be centered around something. I managed to push aside two taller boys and caught sight of the center of attention. My face lit up.

She sat there perched straight in her steel chair. Her arms rested on the edge of the long wooden table with her hands clasped together. She had the normally cool and collected look on her face. Her long thick eyelashes created lovely shadows beneath her crystal eyes. She took her delicate fingers glittering with fresh pink polish and ran them through her long, silky raven hair. My gaze fell to her milky white legs crossed in a true lady-like manner. I couldn't help but notice her skirt pushed slightly up to reveal her thighs... drool.

"Next." Like a bell, her light voice rung through the air. I finally noticed the long line of boys waiting eagerly to hand the goddess a gift worthy of convincing her to grant their ultimate wish.

Huh? Where did all this metaphoric poetic crap come from?

A hand pulled me out of my stupor. I was spun around to be greeted by an unfocused picture of Aj.

"Dude..." Chester's voice echoed in my ear.

With a few snaps of his fingers, Aj brought me back to earth. "So, how do you plan to give your present to Trixie before the bell rings?" He asked.

I looked back at the long line of guys and looked back into Aj's mocking stare. Out of instinct, I put on a confident look.

"Just watch."

Chester and Aj exchanged looks. Chester waved his hand towards the crowd and said; "Then get in line."

* * *

Five minutes later, I was currently twenty desperate saps behind the table and my beloved. All seemed lost. Then, as if an angel had smiled down on me, several boys in front of me broke out into a brawl, taking a dozen more guys with 'em! God loves me right now. I was automatically pushed to the front behind two kids I didn't recognized.

"Next."

My heart swelled to the size of a bowling ball and beat like an African drum at the sound of her voice. I was practically floating in midair. There was no way anything could bring me down...

"Oooooh, Tiiii-mmmmyyyyy!"

No! It couldn't be! Not here, not now! Not when everything was so perfect!

"Timmy!"

The ear piercing voice was getting closer. I bounced up and down anxiously. My shirt looked as though a bucket of sweat was poured over my head. I needed a way out, but Trixie was still surveying the last guy's proposal. Literally. Apparently, this desperate weirdo was offering her his mother's wedding ring. Yes, what a loser.

"Timmy! Where are you... THERE YOU ARE!"

I was found. The tiny footsteps were shuffling towards me, my breath grew ragged.

"Next."

Sanctuary! I ran as fast as my short clumsy legs could (which was pretty slow), but it wasn't enough. I was tackled from behind and landed flat on my belly. All the air in my body was knocked out of me, I nearly passed out. I really wanted to cry. As for my perfect gift? It was flung through the air and shattered to pieces before my very eyes.

God hates me again.

* * *

This is awesome! It's so great to be back on the scene again! Even though, I did enjoy reading other's work and givin' them well deserved cred. Summer's around the corner... which means... more time to write! I'll have chappies 3 and 4 before school lets out and sometime in June, I'll try to have a new Tokyo Mew Mew fic up. By the end of summer vacation, I should have this fic finished and two new ones started! And I'll probably start on "No One Else" again and start rewriting my old Cardcaptors fic that I never finished. I'm gonna be on FIRE! SO LOOK OUT! WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! 

With Sugary high luv,

- Ranma Matsuri


	3. The Confrontation part 1

Just like I promised! Heh, heh.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this?

And we're on in

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

Lost In Conversation Chapter 3: The Confrontation part 1(Still Timmy's POV)

I stared blankly at the heart wrenching sight before me.

My perfect valentine's day gift was nothing more than a smashed box with shards sticking out of the pink wrapping paper. Everyone around me seemed to be sneering. I could only the familiar giggles coming from the monster on top of me.

She finally got up allowing me to breathe. Offering her hand and chuckling softly; "Sorry about that!", she pulled me up. I stood facing her like a soulless doll.

With that huge goofy grin of hers, she held out her present and in one breath announced; "Here you go! Happy Valentine's day, my love!"

The entire hallway erupted in laughter. My face started to burn.

Looking down at my Wanda watch, I had two more minutes to endure this torture.

Who knew how long that can actually be...

A chuckle had silenced the crowd. Who else but Trixie had that power.

"Aww... how sweet! You two must be soulmates- you're absolutely adorable together! I bet you both are so much in love!" Trixie exclaimed. Her words dripped with sarcasm but Tootie didn't seem to catch it.

She looked up at Trixie with a look of pride and determination. Then, with her head held high she declared; " Yes. As a matter of fact we are! Timmy is still having trouble accepting it, though. But one day, I know he'll finally accept my love and declare his! And nothing shall ever come between us!"

Snickers started up but only Trixie's voice had my undivided attention. I clung to her words as she responded; "Believe me, nothing ever will."

A large needle stung my heart and I could hardly breathe. My throat felt as though I had been eating sand and I wanted to run home and cry.

The bell rung loudly in my ears and I was freed from this nightmare. Only the day had just begun. God must have hated me. The universe despised me. My life stunk and I hated it.

* * *

Tootie's POV 

I had lost Timmy in the mass of kids that fled to their classrooms. Quickly, I followed suit. Why were they all out there anyway? Just to see Trixie reject a bunch of pathetic losers who probably spent their whole allowance (or in some cases, college funds) on stuff she already has?

Snore!

Alas, my Timmy was one of those losers. Luckily, I got there just in time or he'll probably be sitting in class right now in a daze! Why does Trixie have to be such a bitch anyway? Always, breaking my poor Timmy's heart when all he does is worship the ground she walks on.

What a brat!

No matter, because once Timmy fell in love with me, she'd be a thing of the past.

And all I had to do, was give him this perfect gift. Well, I probably should feel bad about smashing his gift to Trixie to pieces... but... somehow it doesn't bother me. I rather enjoyed it to tell the truth. Besides, he deserved it for being such a lovesick idiot in the first place.

I came up to my classroom door and leaned against it. Suddenly, a purple textbook and a pink pen appeared in my hands.

I had no problem noticing Jada's disapproving scowl and Juno rolling her eyes. It was going to be one of _those_ conversations.

" You still have that stupid gift? Trash it. Now!" Jada said flatly.

Juno came to my rescue, " Don't do it! Jada, I told you to leave her alone!"

Jada's scowl grew deeper. " How can I when she's obsessed with that creep! That Timmy Turner kid rubbed me in ALL the wrong ways. I don't like him. Forget him."

I started to get upset. "And who are you to tell me that I can't crush on him! You just met him a half hour ago!"

" And I already hate him... you know, it usually takes two or more meetings before I start to actually hate someone. I didn't like one thing about him. I don't know what you see in him anyway"-

" Take it from someone who's never had a boyfriend..."

" Shut Up, Juno!"

" You can't control her life!"

" No, but I can help her make smart choices!"

" Like you have?"

" Don't even go there! You're the last person right now who can insult anyone's intelligence. Damn, you're so in denial."

" Am not!"

" Are to! And you're willing to let my little Tootie go on the same way?"

What? What is she talking about?

Seeing the look on my face, she turned back to me.

"Tootie, honey. This may hurt but, you're in denial."

"How so?" I challenged. Knowing full well what she was getting at.

" The question is, in HOW MANY ways so! Think about it, you're in love with this pink hatted, buck tooth loser who's as dumb and shallow as a puddle of water yet you insist he's someone kind of epic hero. Then, he's in love with the hottest and richest girl in the whole fucking school and here you are, some psychotic plain Jane with bad teeth, split ends, and the world's evilest babysitter for a sister, and you think he'll drop any chance he might have with Trixie... for you?" Jada finished and looked sternly up at me.

I was speechless.

" Way to go..." Juno mumbled.

" SHUT UP!" Jada yelled and switched back to her fairy form.

Juno did the same and at some point, both of them had samurai swords and started to fight. All the clinging, screaming, and clashing didn't phase me though.

_In denial?_ No friggin way.

What did Jada know anyway? What did Vicky know? What did any of them know? Just look at those two, fighting like a bunch of idiots. Guess I should expect as much, they were all stupid anyway. I was starting to find that a lot of people were idiots and maybe, I'm one of the few intelligent people left...

I turned the knob to my classroom. _But that's just me._

* * *

Okay, I know... so unlike me. An extremely short chapter? What's up? 

What's up is that this chapter was originally supposed to be ridiculously long but I decided to split it. And also, I gave you a taste of Tootie's POV as for reference in future chappies.

Plus, I had to post _something_ so you don't get too bored of my slowness (winks)

The second part of this chapter will be up as soon as I can get it typed up

Be patient, review and I'll give you all rainbow sprinkled cookies! Chocolate or vanilla icing?

Lots of Love!

- Ranma Matsuri.


	4. The Confrontation part 2

IT 'S PART TWO!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own it!

Let's began in

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

Lost In Conversation Chapter 4: The Confrontation part 2 (Timmy's POV)

The day rushed by fast, leaving me in a daze by the time the final bell had rung. A large beeping sound was heard and an all too happy voice came on.

"Get home safely students! Hope you've had a WONDERFUL Valentine's day! Have a great afternoon and I'll see you tomorrow! WHEE!" The intercom beeped off and Crocker shrieked; "Class dismissed!"

As always, the children herded out the classroom like cattle let loose. But today, I wasn't one of them. I sat there not looking at anything particular... until the crotch of a demented teacher came into view. Ugh... I can see why he doesn't have a girlfriend... it barely made a dent in those pants...

My eyes rolled up to meet the black daggers sticking out of black rimmed glasses. If looks could kill, I'd have gladly let Crocker stare at me until I was a puddle of blood. But since that wasn't the case, I was slightly annoyed.

"Well?" He started.

"What?"

"Don't you have a... home? Or place to go to... or some (he made the quotations fingers sign) 'hip teen hangout to go hang wit yo homies?"

"Bleh."

"Or maybe hang with your... FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

I made it out before he had done his 'twitch' thing. It was really getting... old. Everything was.

Crocker's rants... Vicky's torment... Cosmo's idiocy... Wanda's nagging... Trixie's cold shoulder... and Tootie's...

"Tootie." The name left a sour taste on my tongue as it slipped through my lips...

Crunch

Crumbled pieces of tissue paper stuck to my shoe. Candy boxes were kicked down the hall, courtesy of my two feet. Ribbons, confetti, torn envelopes, candy wrappings, and rose petals littered the halls. The janitor swept away, emptying dust pans full of the offensive litter into large trash cans. Good. It belonged in the trash... ALL of it! None of it measured up to what I had had for Trixie... it was so perfect...

Turning down the hall, I'd realized what I done but couldn't turn back. Around the corner, awaited a long hallway full of chattering children. Many had witnessed what happened and word traveled around school faster than a boy band can take their shirts off. Someone must have caught sight of me because soon the entire hallway fell silent and all eyes fell on me. Guess it's hard not to notice the kid with bucked-teeth and a silly pink hat who got dissed by Trixie that morning. Damn.

I slowly drew in a deep breath and proceeded down the hallway into the all too familiar Walk of Whispers. This ceremony occurred every so often to some poor sap- most of the time myself- who has had some form of shame or humiliation placed on him earlier that day. As he is walking out the school building, he is greeted by the giggles and whispers of silly schoolgirls and the jeers and bold whistles of rowdy schoolboys. Then, there are always the accusing eyes and the great feeling of disdain. This ritual has broken some and caused them to turn away and wait until everyone has gone before walking home or catching the late bus.

As for me, I was so used to it that it all bounced off me.

I exited the double doors and barely noticed Cosmo and Wanda poofing up beside me. I could feel Wanda's concerned gaze on me, but I couldn't meet her eyes directly.

"Timmy... are you okay sweetie?"

"As if! Didn't you see what happened? He was just totally utterly HUMILIATED! Boy, Tootie sure did a number you this time..."

"Cosmo..."

"I mean, the girl's a natural at causing you misery. Ha, Ha! Just like Vicky! You know, I wouldn't be surprised if"-

A large smack was heard and Cosmo was suddenly chewing on a ridiculously large gumball.

I muttered a "thanks" to Wanda and began the long walk home.

"TIMMY!"

The familiar high-pitched voice stopped me and my tracks. My fairies were gone instantly and I slowly turned around. As she neared me, I stood my ground and put on the most malicious look my ten year old facial features could muster. As expected, she didn't notice.

She stopped in front of me panting, "Finally! I've been looking for you ALL FREAKIN DAY! It's like you would disappear every time I came around!"

_Which was the point..._ I thought bitterly.

She gave me one of those goofy interrogative looks and glanced at my newly gleaming watches on my wrists. One pink and the other green. Two pairs of eyes stared up at her.

"Oh... duh! Of course! You used your fairies!"

"What was your first clue?" I muttered under my breath.

She gave a squeal of delight and started to rummage through her backpack. I took my eyes off of her for just a second and saw students pointing as they passed us slowly. Some had stopped completely and before I knew it, a circle was formed around us.

"Here it is!" She handed me a flat pink box that had a white ribbon tied around it. The same box that she had tried to give me earlier. The same box that had caused me so much pain and frustration all day. I had a right mind to crush it...

"Open it, silly!" Tootie nudged. Her incisive giggles were only overpowered by snickers as I was just about to open the box. As I loosened the ribbon and as the top started to slip off, a thought came to me. Actually... several.

_Why am I letting her do this to me? I don't like her enough to be going through all this torture... I really don't like her at all! Why... WHY? Does it have to be this way? Or can I just..._

The next thing I knew, I had given Tootie back her box of terror and had turned around to leave. I chose to ignore the whispering and snickers that surrounded me.

"Timmy! Wait! What are you-

Her words were cut off so I spun back in her direction and found her pitiful sight on the ground. Her skinny arms were reaching out ahead of her and her white legs were spread apart. The boys behind her hooted wildly. For what, I dunno.

Predictably, the crowd rose in a symphony of crazed laughter and Tootie sobbed in a big solo as she slowly rose. At first, I thought it was the laughter that brought her tears, but after further inspection, I found the precious gift beneath her crushed. As the damage became visible to everyone, the laughing got worse. It's funny how we enjoy another's misery. In fact, I was thoroughly enjoying Tootie's pain but was careful not to show it.

But she did deserve it... all of it. Maybe even more...

I wasn't exactly sure of what I was doing and why I was doing it. I casually waled over to the patheic form of Tootie bawling her eyes out over spilled milk. She managed to look up at me with her tear stained face and red brimmed eyes visible through her glasses. I attempted to feign a bit of concern and I guess I was sucessful since I was rewarded with a toothy smile. I offered my hand and she took it gingerly almost knocking me down as I pulled her up.

"Timmy..." She choked out.

"Please... make them stop... p-please...I-I... w-w-w-want them ... to stop." Too little avail, she tried not to cry again. Her hand clutched mine tighter so I placed my free hand on top of hers. I stared at our hands for a minute, and then met her saucer sized eyes.

I felt my mouth drop into a genuine frown and my eyelids drooped a bit also. Tootie's expression brightened a little with more hope than ever. Damn, I was a good actor! A performance like this deserved a dimmy or two! Her eyes refused to leave mine, perfect! I steadily held her eyes as I cocked my head to the side and said a matter of factly, "Why should I?"

Complete silence. Good, I was heard. I had an audience. Not just any audience either, but one that included my friends and Trixie. My beautiful goddess stood out in a sideways glance out the corner of my eye.

My vision was filled with Tootie once more as she looked at me strangely. I almost lost my composure as her eyes bore into mine. It was one of those looks that'll reach into your soul and rattle your bones. I've never seen her or anyone give it and I hoped I would never see it again.

I did keep my expression intact to show her that I was completely serious. Still in shock, she stuttered, "I-I... d-don't know... what... you mean... I th-thought..." I raised my hand to stop her. I kept a cool exterior, but inside, two voices screamed at each other.

_Don't chicken out!_

_What do you think you're doing?_

_Destroy her!_

_No! You'll hurt her!_

_Just like she hurt you!_

_She didn't mean it..._

_Did she?_

_Of course not!_

_If you don't do this, she'll never leave you be!_

_You're all she has!_

_That isn't your fault! It's hers for being such a freak! What girl stalks you in the dead of night and brightness of day? You caused your phobia of walking alone so you take the bus to school and get pummeled by Francis? It's her sister that comes to your house every night so your parents can leave and you're left at her mercy. She may even be the reason Trixie doesn't wnat you. I mean, who would want a guy with some psycho following him everywhere?_

_Exactly._

My stomach churned and a new feeling came over me. It had such a tight grip on me that I thought I was going to explode.

_That's it! I tired of this shit! Every time I try to act civil towards that girl, it blows up in my face!_

_The girl is evil..._

_She must be put down._

_Let her have it._

Immediately, I dropped her hand like a diseased rat and took a few steps. Then, I exploded.

"Look around you, Tootie. Everyone here is staring at you because they think you're a freak. And you know what? They're right! YOU ARE A FREAK!"

Along with Tootie, everyone was gawking at me. Hung jaws and wide eyes didn't stop me from continuing, "Can you blame them? When's the last time you've looked in a mirror? You should see yourself! Those telephone operator glasses make your eyes look like... some cat creature from space!"

I saw Chester and AJ sort of smiling possiblyremembering the Sci-Fimovie we saw last weekend.

"I've seen braces on some girls and they still look pretty good... but on you... it's like you have a mouth full of bedsprings... and Tootie (I looked her up and down as if I was critiquing a bad sculpture), what's up with the clothes?"

Girlish giggles erupted. Tootie folded her arms as if to cover her wardrobe.

"Worst of all, have to be those stupid pigtails! What? Most of the girls here haven't worn them since they were like... five? WHY? WHY GOD WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFERENT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE... TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER ABOUT YOUR OWN MISERABLE EXISTENCE?"

She pulled relentlessly on her pigtails. Oh yeah, she was completely breaking down now... yes!

"Well, I'll tell you what, Tootie. Go back into that hellhole you call a home and never come back! Maybe your parents could do you a favor and lock you up in your room. Oh, tear down that Timmy Shrine while you're at it, because guess what Tootie? I DO NOT LIKE YOU! I HATE YOU! You and me... IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN! Give up, already!"

She was down on the ground sobbing like a harping hyena. God, she was ugly when she cried...

́́ Yoúre such a selfish bitch! Always thinking about yourself and claiming you care about me... but you dońt. I bet you enjoy messing things up for me, dońt you? I betcha enjoy seeing me fail at everything. You probably love the fact that my parents pay me no mind. You probably even get a kick out of seeing your sister torture me and everyone else."

Tootie slowly got up and shook her head furiously. She then started screaming; "YOU'RE WRONG! NO, I DON'T! WHY WOULD I? SHE TORTURES ME TOO!"

" Face it, Tootie. While she's off spreading evil everywhere, she really doesn't have time for you. So, what are you doing? You're definetely not trying to stop her or help the people she hurts! And you wanna know what I think, Tootie? I think you don't care because YOU'RE JUST LIKE HER!"

In total unison, a large gasp came from the crowd. Tootie was back on the ground. Too weak to defend herself... how typical. I walked closer to her pathetic form and bent down closely to her ear. As coldly as I could I whispered; "Get up."

Trembling uncontrollably, she slowly obeyed my command. I felt a tinge of excitement as the whispering started again. Her head hung low but I could feel her eyes on me. It was... weird.

My hand landed firmly on her shoulder and in a final act of vengeance, I told her in a voice only low enough for her to hear; " Go home. You don't belong here... and you never will. Everyone will be better off if you just disappeared."

With that said and done, I released her and allowed her to leave. She looked around first as if she didn't know what to do with herself. But then, she broke out into a run through the sea of onlookers.

I was now the center of attention and it felt pretty... good. Letting all that rage out made me feel so much at peace... even if the other kids didn't like what I did. Did they...? Oh, god.

I couldn't read their expressions because they were all the same. Wide-eyed and opened mouth. A sickness filled my stomach as I realized what they might have been thinking of me at that moment. Images flashed through my head of what my next seven years of school would be like. Various objects thrown at me as I walked the halls... insults spat at me wherever I went... names like 'jerk' or 'asshole' painted on my locker... watching people point and shout; " There's that horrible boy that made that poor little girl feel like a piece of shit... GET HIM!"

I gulped at the picture of an angry mob chasing home from school. I expected it to happen right then... but a surprising sound interrupted my daytime nightmares.

Was that... clapping?

Looking for the source, I was stunned to find that it came from... Trixie. That trademark smile was plastered on her face. Cool... sexy... and it was directed at me. AT ME! My happiness increased (if that were possible) as everyone else started clapping as well. Even my friends started chanting; " Tim-my! Tim-my!" The only ones who didn't seem happy were my godparents.

The pink and green watches frowned at me. It wasn't that they haven't disagreed with me before but... somehow... it made me angry. I whispered furiously to them; " Oh, don't give me that look! You know she had it coming! And I don't want any lip or lectures tonight, you understand? In fact, I wish that you two would never speak of Tootie and her godparents again unless I say so! Got it?"

Wanda was definitely pissed and Cosmo's frown deepened. They exchanged glances and a 'poof' indicated that my wish was granted.

I looked up to see a herd of kids coming towards me. A river of hands hoisted me up over and over again all the while chanting my name.

The sky was a clear baby blue, fluffy white clouds decorated it yet none covered the almighty sun. A perfect day. All because I didn't do what was expected of me and did what I wanted to do... I was finally accepted. Even the girl of my dreams was on my side! Who knew cruelty could be so rewarding? Revenge, though it is said to be bad, treated me as a forbidden lover. Caressing me and praising me like none other would.

In other words, it felt pretty damn good.

Victory tasted so sweet. A broad smile spread across my face.

Yes, it was a perfect day indeed.

* * *

Sorry this took so long but I had exams... and writer's block... and problems with my computer... and oh well, life. 

Looks like Tootie has gotten a major wake up call. How will she respond? We're finally getting into the main plot! Yah, me! (Crowd cheers)

Next chapter, "Resemblance" in Tootie's POV

Read and review... or I'll send my newly resurrected Ninja bunnies on you! Muhahahahahahahaha! HA! coughcoughcough

- Ranma Matsuri


	5. Resemblance

You've waited for it... here it is!

Disclaimer: Y'all already know.

Let's get this party started in

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

Lost In Conversation Chapter Five: Resemblance (Tootie's POV)

I remember running.

Dark shadows cast their mangled forms on top of me as the sun became nothing more than a faint orange glow. By then, my calves were numb, my chest was sore, and I could hardly breathe. This whole time, I had no idea where I was going and what would I do when I got there.

I really didn't care.

Everything I knew or thought I knew about life, love, and all those types of things had flown out my head. Some or most of it, never flew back. The only thing I was sure of...

...was that he hated me.

Because in his mind, I was the reason for all his troubles... for Vicky's cruelty... for our peers' scorn... for Trixie's rejection... he blamed it all on me. In front of the whole school and our fairies... he told me exactly how he felt...

... the exact opposite of what I felt for him.

The world started spinning around me. A pang hit my stomach and sent me down on my knees. On wobbly legs, I made my way to a nearby alley but even then my stomach refused to settle and large chunks of vomit spilled out my mouth.

After my body was sure that today's lunch and possibly breakfast was gone, I sunk to the ground. Pushing my back to the hard yet somehow slimy wall, I felt something wet seeping through my skirt and into my panties. I jumped up and looked down at the black puddle. It hadn't rained in days.

I could really just die.

My knees bucked and I found myself back on the cold concrete. I had truly hit the bottom. The funny thing is, I never realized I was falling. At least, Jada and Juno had left me to sulk on this alone...

Alone. As always, in the end I'm by myself in luke warm tears. Hunched against a wall... cornered by monsters threatening to swallow me... in total darkness... all this time... waiting for my prince to save me. Only this time, I knew he wasn't coming.

With my eyes shut tightly, I tried to forget today's events... with little luck. Sobs escaped my throat and no matter how hard I tried to keep the words in... they slipped out.

"I-I can't believe him! How could he... after all the love... the support I gave him, and-an he just-just..."

_Broke me._

_Then left me._

I tensed up waiting for that feeling of humiliation and despair to consume me. It didn't. Instead, a new feeling grew from the pits of my stomach to the hairs on my head...

Was this... rage?

No, it ran even deeper than that. For the very first time, I felt pure hatred. Sure, I couldn't stand my sister, but I still loved her. Yeah, I really didn't like Trixie. But I never hated her... not yet. So yeah, this hate thing was new to me.

I found myself shouting to no one in particular, "Damn that Timmy Turner! That son of a bitch, how dare he treat me- _me _like that! As if it's my fault his life is so horrible. He's so shallow... so immature... so pathetic..."

_So why did I love him?_

* * *

"Damn Timmy."

"He's not all that bad..."

"Yes he is! I never could stand that little monster."

"Come on, you're being unreasonable,"

"ME?! I'm being reasonable?! Just look at what that bastard did to my Tootie!"

"Maybe, he didn't really mean it..."

"HE MEANT EVERY WORD. We both know this! Why are you trying to lead Tootie on like this?"

"All I'm saying is, we shouldn't count him out yet"-

"Well, of course you feel that way. Don't your kind just feed off shit like this?"

Silence.

"Watch it, _faerie._"

* * *

My eyes flung open to total darkness. Immediately, I started to panic and pushed myself up. I ran towards the faint white glow of a streetlight.

Where was I?

I made it to the other side of a two-way street just in time before a eighteen wheeler nearly ran me over. Although, after considering it for a moment, I probably should have let it. The driver wouldn't have noticed anyway. Really, all I had to look forward to was the lumps Vicky was going to me when I got home. Absentmindly, I checked my watch.

6:52 pm.

Mom and Dad were still at work, ignoring Vicky and I's existence. If they took the night shifts again, I would have plenty of time to complete both of our chores before they came home. That brought back the question of how would I get home. I had no idea where I was.

I continued up the sidewalk and came to the entrance of a park. I recognized it immediately. It was Dimwood park. The park I used to go to on nature walks with my 1st grade class. It stood in the center of downtown and the trail went past several boutiques, two pet shops, a pizzeria, and an ice cream shop. It ended by the bank and I could take the city bus from there.

A deep sigh escaped my mouth as I started on the trail.

Cautiously, I made my way up the front porch. I quickly dug into my pocket for my house key and was just about to slide it into the lock when the door disappeared and in its place was a tall dark figure. The bitch had sniffed me out.

A massive hand grabbed me by the shirt collar and I had no choice but to look at her scrunched up face and inhale her rancid breath. Well, I least I could breathe a little.

"Hey twerpette, what took ya? My chores can't do themselves you know!"

And with that, she put me, wait, let me rephrase that, she _threw_ me down on the tacky burgundy carpet. She slammed the door and out of nowhere pulled out a bucket of cleaning supplies.

"Why don't you get started? At your pace, you should be done by dawn! Hahahahahahaha!"

_And why don't you go screw yourself somewhere? _I bit down on my lip to keep the words from escaping my mouth. She shoved the bucket in my face and dragged me into the kitchen. We made it in the doorway, and like a bowling ball, she sent me sailing into the table. Salt and pepper clogged my throat and dusted my hair.

My eyes bore into the image of her laughing in the doorway. I had a right mind to run up to her and swing the bucket into her face... what? Where did that come from?

I slowly got up and began to pick up the table. Then, somehow, I managed to slip on the salt shaker that I knew had been catapulted into the air and to the other side of the kitchen after the crash. My back was as sore as ever and the table had fallen on top of me. Right into my mid-section. Ouch.

Vicky confirmed my suspicions when her laughter got louder and more manic. She disappeared before I got up again and begun to do my chores... oh, wait, no, her chores.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realized that I had sailed through the chores that usually would have taken me all afternoon and night. I looked up at the clock in the hallway. 9:44pm.

I had gotten home around 8:10, so I guess it was pretty good timing. Maybe it was too good. Vicky definitely thought so.

" Alright, twerp. What the hell are you up too, not trying to pull a fast one on me are you..." She checked every room in the house. As she went along, I couldn't help but put on a smile at the scowl that slowly grew every time she left a room. You're wasting your time, I wanted to say. Out of my own disbelief, I had checked everything over twice. The kitchen was spotless, the bathrooms sparkled, the living room was polished, the hallways vacuumed, and her room looked inhabitable. IF not for the torture devices, you would've thought a actual human lived in there.

Where are these snappy remarks coming from?

Vicky hovered over me with her face twisted in a way that would 've made the Grinch envious. Seemly satisfied with my work, she waved her hand dismissively and I hurried upstairs to my room.

I fell onto my bed hoping for some relief from today's events... so imagine my dismay when I looked up at his face. I turned on my side and saw him again. Turned on my other side and still saw him. I sat up and looked straight ahead, there he was again. Pink hat and buck teeth everywhere!

I jumped out of bed and stared down his doofy smile. Without hesitation, I tore the poster off the wall making sure it was in shreds by the time it hit the floor. My eyes searched the room. More posters, lamp shades, bed covers, dolls, curtains... that DAMN TIMMY TRACKER!!!

Just thinking of all the money I spent on this crap... the rage that surged through my veins began to fizzle into an incredible force begging to be released. I gave it its wish.

Immediately, I began total annihilation of the pink hat menace. With all the strength a pissed off ten year old could have, I tore down the rest of my posters. I pulled down the curtains, crushed the lamp shades, ripped through the bed sheets, and pulled the dolls apart. My room was totaled. I surveyed the room once more over to make sure all evidence of my extinct love for Timmy was gone (or at least, in pieces). I caught sight of the Timmy Tracker hanging on the edge of my dresser.

A breeze came through the window when I opened it and hoisted the device onto the hard ground below. I waited to hear it crack and fizzle before I shut the window back. Without really thinking, I belly flopped on my bed and pulling on my pigtails started screaming.

I screamed as loudly as I could, not caring if Vicky heard me until tears streamed down my face.

" DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" I cried to the top of my lungs.

Jada and Juno appeared by my side with equal looks of horror on their faces. I continued screaming anyway until I felt all of my anger and frustration was gone.

I sat up and felt two pairs of arms encircle me. A glass of water appeared in my hand and I murmured a "thank you". As I took a sip, a loud knock came from my doorway. Not now...

" Hey, twerpette! I'm ordering Chinese, tell me whatcha want, now!" I could hear Vicky's huge foot tapping impatiently.

" Just... give me whatever you're getting." I said quickly. I knew not to take too long ordering something when Vicky was concerned. I've went hungry many a night for doing so.

" Whatever." Vicky said and I heard her walk away. Somehow, I knew she had stood there listening to my whole episode but of course, she wouldn't acknowledge that.

" Are you alright, sweetie?" Juno cooed.

"Yeah... I guess I am now... but my room sure isn't."

We all stared out at the disaster area that used to be my room. Torn posters, ripped fabrics, dismantled dolls, and broken glass decorated every square inch.

" Well... we can fix that." Jada chimed with an unusually reassuring smile on her face. She tapped her wand against her palm and it sparked into life. Juno's wand started to glow as well and they both looked at me waiting for the wish.

I thought about it for a minute and smiled. " Okay, I wish..."

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

" Hey twerpette... food's here." Vicky didn't bother to knock but busted into my room with a steaming bag of take out plates in one hand , can of Pepsi in one hand, and another under her chin.

Luckily, Jada and Juno had just retreated into their form of hamsters and quietly watched me as I finished rearranging my room.

When Vicky walked in, she almost dropped everything she was carrying. Instead, she caught herself and sat it all down on my side table and surveyed the room.

I chose to keep the wall color pink but covered it with posters of fairies, boy bands and some of those 'friends forever' kittens. The lamp shades were a pale but pretty pink and the curtains were shear white. A trail of plush cats, stuffed bears, and sewn dolls filled the places in my room that once belonged to an army of Timmy dolls. A TV remote occupied the space the Timmy Tracker once was. Oh, and the best part, not a trace of Timmy could be found. Beautiful.

" Redecorating, much?" Vicky said as she sat down on my bed that sported a flower patterned comforter over crisp white sheets.

" Yeah..." I grabbed a plate and sat beside her.

We sat there eating silently for a few minutes and all I could think of was how weird it was. Vicky coming up to my room... bringing my food... eating with me... instead of yelling at me from downstairs telling me to come get it before she feeds it to Doidle (and a few times she actually did)... ? Something wasn't quite right.

She put her plate down, turned and started running her fingers through my hair that was no longer bound by the pigtails I pulled out earlier. Her hand dropped and she barked, " Alright twerp, spill it."

My eyes finally looked up and met hers. I tried (and failed) to give her an oblivious look. She already knew and wanted me to give her the details. For what reason I wish I knew.

" Come on, I heard you and pink hat, buck teeth had a falling out today. Some little punks were laughing about it on their way from school today. I could only beat a few details out of them, but from the sound of it, looks like that twerp gotcha good." She remarked and took a swig of her Pepsi.

I could feel my cheeks glow red.

" He..." I began.

" He... he... he's just A TOTAL ASS!"

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing and the sobs from escaping my throat.

" No matter how many times I replay it in my head, I just still can't believe he... he'd just... completely HUMILIATE me like that! Even after all the rejections... and the restraining orders... I never thought... he'd be that cold..."

I hunched up on my bed waiting for the eerie cackles sure to rise up from Vicky. I confessed everything willingly knowing I'd be mocked but oh well, at least someone heard me out.

Then, I felt a warm hand rub my back. I looked up and was captured by two skinny arms. Was this... a hug? From... Vicky?

" Hold it!" I called out and pushed her gently away. " What's going on here?" I confronted her.

Vicky looked at me a little irritably for awhile but then sighed.

" Well, I was trying to be... 'sisterly' since you were in pain and all, but I guess you saw right through that."

I nodded with a gesture telling her to go on.

" But... really, I know how you feel... and I guess there's no getting around telling you this... but..."

She propped herself against the headboard and I crawled over beside her.

"Yes?" I pressed on.

"... sighYou and me are a lot more alike than I'd like to admit."

No way. Me and Vicky? We may have shared the same blood and the same house, but other than that, we were like ying and yang, day and night, apples and oranges.

Vicky saw my expression.

"No, really twerpette,(now that sounded like her!) we are. Look, you're probably too young to remember this, but when I was your age, I had this MASSIVE crush on this guy..."

No surprise there.

"... and I did a lot of the same things you did. Like, stalk him and hide in the bushes outside his window, and my room was a shrine to him. I even managed to get a tracker on him."

So that's where I got the idea from.

" So who was this guy?" I said casually, not trying to sound too interested (which I wasn't).

Vicky sat up straighter on the headboard and looked up at the ceiling, still trying to decide whether to tell me, I guess. She let out another sigh.

" Hey sis, did I ever tell you I went to school with Chip Skylark?"

My ears perked up. NOW I was interested.

" No... you didn't...was he the guy?"

"Yeah..."

Just by her tone, I could tell how it ended. Out the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of the two of us in the mirror. I could've sworn I was looking at two different versions of Vicky. One was a evil, manipulative sixteen-year old and the other was a lonely, heartbroken ten-year old.

But maybe it was the lighting.

* * *

Okay, let me start by saying... SOOOO SOOORRRRYYYY!!!!! I haven't updated in a year (just like last time), and it's become a terrible habit! It's just writer's block... and the issue with time... and my grades... ugh! Hopefully, with a new year and new problems, I can write easier. Since it's Spring Break and all, I might be able to do another chapter by next week. Maybe...

Anyway, whatcha think of this chappie? (Crowd murmurs) Huh? (Ninja bunnies appear behind me) (crowd cheers) Hm! That's what I thought.

Next Chapter: In A Nutshell (starting with Vicky's POV)

Sounds interesting. R&R please!

- Ranma Matsuri


	6. In A Nutshell

Disclaimer: Think I own this? Ha!

Let's get ready in

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

Lost In Conversation Chapter Six: In A Nutshell (Vicky's POV)

" Hey! Halt twerps!"

I stopped two boys in their tracks. They looked like freshmen. Fresh meat.

" Quit running the halls, or I'll give you something to run from!"

A good threat never hurt anybody, right? One of the idiots turned around with a cocky look on his face. He started to walk up towards me. Dead twerp walking.

" Sure thing Miss...?"

" _Coach _Vicky."

" Right... and I'm sure what you wanted us to run from was your face?"

His fat buddy busted out laughing. These twerps were definitely in over their heads. I'd fix that.

" Oh... a comedian, I see? Well, here's a good joke for ya, what did the five fingers say to the face?"

The smart aleck raised his eyebrows.

" You're not serious... are you?"

His question was answered with a fist sending him flying down the hallway. His friend started shaking and raised a chubby finger at me. I couldn't begin to describe the pleasure I got from this.

" Y-Yo-You can't do t-that! You're a-a teacher!"

I couldn't help but give the little piglet my Cheshire smile.

" On the contrary, I can. And if any of you twerps tell anyone, I'll just have to play this over the intercom."

I took out one of my tape recorders and played, " Hi, my name is blank and I'm in love with my best friend blank."

" I'm not gay and I'm not in love with Dean!"

The sarcastic one got up and told him, " Don't pay her any mind, Lance... let's go."

Just as they were about to turn around, I took out the second recorder and with careful editing played,

" Hi my name is Lance and I'm gay and I'm in love with my best friend, Dean."

The boys stared at me with mouths gaped. Got them.

" Come on, Lance."

The boys turned back around and _walked _away. I busted out laughing after they rounded the corner. What a bunch of dorks! Now, back to what I was doing.

I was on watch duty which took place the second half of my planning period. Besides fitness day, it was one of my favorite times of the school week. Why? Because I get to harass the local twerps and then give them detention!

I continued down the long, freshly polished hallway and with my eagle eyes scouted out any twerps stepping out of line. Unfortunately, most of these twerps knew me so they didn't so much as breathe. BORING!

As I stepped into the next hall, I heard the screaming of a shallow, preppy girl... SHOWTIME!

" Hey! What the hell is going on..."

I was greeted by the sight of Trixie Tang grabbing her hair and staring at it with a horrified expression on her face.

I went out on the limb and guessed it was because it was green.

She continued to sob uncontrollably while her blonde friend tried to console her. It was a pitiful sight indeed.

I noticed a green powder substance covering her locker and her hands. Whoever did it, I wanted to congratulate them more than punish them.

" Alright princess, got any idea who did it?"

The little snob just preceded to snob.

" Hey!"

I turned and saw Mr. Skylark himself running towards us. Great.

" What's going on..."

His reaction to Trixie's appearance resembled mine.

" Who did it?"

" I just asked her and she didn't say anything..."

" Miss Tang?"

The little snob finally stopped crying long enough to point a perfectly manicured finger at the back of a girl with short black hair, a white top, and a pleated plaid skirt. The girl adjusted her telephone operator glasses and preceded to sort out her locker.

" Tootie..."

Chip shook his head after saying the name. I looked over at my sister and she seemed not to noticed our existence. She was always a great actress. Trixie broke out sobbing again.

" I-It wa-was that bitch!"

Okay, now I was getting pissed off.

" Why don't you put her on a leash!"

Yeah, now I was pissed.

" Trixie... you shouldn't use language like that, it"-

" Got any proof that she did it?"

She looked at me with wide blue eyes weighed down with make-up.

" What do you mean proof?"

" I mean, can you prove to us that she did it?"

Chip gave me a questionable look and I could feel Tootie's eyes on me. Both of them wanted to know where I was going with this. Trixie was dumbfounded.

" Isn't it enough that she's done stuff like this before?"

" She has?"

" Yes!"

" Why would she pull pranks on you, Trixie?"

" Because... because she's jealous!"

" Of what?"

" Me, of course!"

" Well, aren't there a lot of girls in this school jealous of you?"

" Yeah... I guess."

" So, out of hundreds of jealous girls in this school, how can you tell me that Tootie did all of this to you?"

Chip looked at me amazed. I could tell Tootie was holding back laughter, the sight of Trixie Tang completely speechless was freaking hilarious. I struggled to keep my poker face. I patted her shoulder looking at Tootie out the corner of my eye.

" Well, princess. Looks like you ain't got much of a case to present before the royal court."

" Why don't you go wash that out and I'll write a pass for you to go to class." Chip patted her other shoulder and gently pushed her on her way.

Trixie turned back and looked at me then Tootie with angry eyes. She snatched her purse off the ground and with a 'hmph!' slammed her locker shut and stomped off.

When she was out of view, I turned to Chip and our eyes met. Then we both looked at Tootie, who was still gathering her books innocently.

" Tootie..."

She turned around and replied sweetly, " Yes, Mr. Skylark?"

" Did you have anything to do with that?"

" I think the case has already been denied, Mr. Skylark."

She gave me a wink and preceded down the hall. I couldn't help but snicker. The girl was too good! Chip just shook his head again and gave me a tired look.

" You know, you really shouldn't let her get away with this stuff."

I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk away. He followed me which defeated the purpose.

" And maybe you should talk to her about her wardrobe..."

" Hey, I'm her sister not her mother."

We walked in silence for a little while. I really wished he would go somewhere. Preferably, off a cliff.

" So... how are your parents?"

A subject I definitely did not want to get into.

" They sent us a postcard awhile back. It didn't say much but I guess they're okay."

" Oh..."

A few years ago, our parents left home for work... and never came back. After I filed the police report, there was a big uproar in Dimmsdale over who would have custody over us. There were no relatives willing to take the job. Fortunately just as the situation reached a climax, I turned eighteen and could be Tootie's legal guardian. After the court stuff was taken care of, we received a postcard from Haiti. Guess who?

" Well, here's my stop."

We came to a huge metal door leading to the Chorus room. Thank God.

" Alright."

" I'll see you... at lunch?"

" Like always."

" Okay..."

" Bye, Chip."

" Goodbye, Vicky."

When he shut the door, I felt shivers going up and down my spine. It was crazy how he could say my name with such softness and care when it was so used to harshness and fear.

I shook it off and continued on down the hallway doing what I do best...

...making people come to hate the name, Vicky.

* * *

Chip's POV 

My back stayed firmly on the door until the pitted patter of her steps died away. The room was dark and quiet, the only light came from the long windows that were behind the risers. Slowly I went towards my desk and slouched down into the seat.

I just couldn't get it. Why did I always lose my cool around that girl?

Sure, plenty of people were scared of her, she had a mean rep but my uneasiness didn't come from fear... I was just nervous.

And Chip Skylark never got nervous... especially when it came to women.

I wasn't even the least bit nervous when I started working here. Sure, it was a lot different from the stage but I guess that was the point.

The pop star life can get really old really fast.

The never ending tours... the hours spent in the recording studio... the screaming fans... the constant flashing of cameras in your face... interviewers asking the same questions over and over again... and it was 24 hours a day, seven days a week.

After winning my what- tenth?- grammy, I decided to take a long break and settle back in my hometown, Dimmsdale. Then, even that got boring.

One day, I happened to come across this article about the Dimmsdale High music program being shut down because of a lack of music teachers.

Well, I always was one for " saving the music".

So I traded in my jeans and sneakers for slacks and loafers and took the job. It was hard at first dealing with the students (and teachers) begging for autographs and gawking at me constantly but eventually, I guess they got used to me and now, I'm treated just like any other teacher.

Which isn't saying much.

But teaching isn't very hard at all, in fact, my only real challenge has been... Vicky.

For almost two years now, we've been somehow put together and forced to have awkward conversations. It's like, when I'm around her, my mind goes haywire and it doesn't help that she uses short, clipped answers.

I guess the easiest thing to do would be to ignore her, but it's near impossible. We both have the same planning period, the same watch duties, the same lunch and even the same afternoon workshops.

Being the youngest teachers here, we're often isolated from the older and more experienced teachers. During a meeting, in the lunchroom, and even in the teacher's lounge there's always two chairs sitting exactly opposite of each other and we both seem to always get there just in time to occupy them. There was simply no getting around this girl.

Not that I had anything against her personally, it just... she was always so... cold.

Then, looking at her fascinated me to no end. How could a girl which such a delicate frame be that strong? How did that fiery red hair seem to bounce off of her when it was always in a ponytail? How could her rose eyes feed off the misery of others and contain such a burning passion... that dies whenever they look into mine?

What fascinated me most, was the constant harsh reality that there was a girl out there I couldn't have.

The bell sounded and I could hear the students' feet pound against the floor. I shuffled a few papers and found my lesson plans.

Well, if all else fails, I could probably make a comeback.

* * *

Okay, to be perfectly honest, I had no idea this whole chapter would end up being about those two. Vicky's POV was a bit hard at first, but was easier once i got into it. Chip was really hard to figure out since he only makes a appearance every so often and he's usually in pop star mode. So, I had to play around with his personality a little bit. But, now you know that their coupling has been added as well. I was going to do it in a separate fic but since it tied into this story so much, I figured, what the hell and added them in. It certainly makes it more interesting, right? 

(Crowd murmurs)

Right?

(Crowd suddenly agrees)

Alright, then.

Next Chapter: We Don't Care Anymore (starting with Timmy's POV)

Stay tuned! Lots of Luv!

- Ranma Matsuri


	7. We Don't Care Anymore

Hey, miss me?

Disclaimer: I think I'm gonna stop putting these…

Commence countdown in,

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Lost In Conversation Chapter 8: We Don't Care Anymore (Timmy's POV)

Whoever said that you had to like your girlfriend?

Okay, I guess it makes since to, she is _your girlfriend_ after all, and the fact that you're even going with her should show that you like _something_ about her…

So far, I haven't found it.

When I go through all I things I know about Trixie Tang, these are the most common discoveries:

She's popular

She whines

She bitches

She's clingy

Did I mention she bitches?

So you can imagine what I did when I saw her running into the girls' bathroom bawling and with some green gunk in her hair.

I bolted into the nearest trashcan.

Okay, so maybe I was being a bit inconsiderate. But, the absolute last thing I wanted to do after finding essence of frog on my big english paper (courtesy of Tootie Wicker, I 'm sure) , was to hear Trixie sobbing to me the latest edition of, What Prank Did Tootie Pull On You This Time?.

When I was sure her and Veronica were in the bathroom, I slipped out of my hiding spot and raced through the doors of the lunchroom.

Chester and AJ were already waiting in the usual spot. Not that that cheered me up.

"Hey Tim, heard about what happened to Trixie?" Chester said sipping on chocolate milk. The straw got stuck in his braces and he started to yank on it.

Pretending not to notice, I answered, "Not really, but I saw her running into the bathroom screaming something about her hair."

Chester finally got the straw out of his metal and fell over backwards from the force of the pull. What a dweeb.

"Tootie had to have something to do with it." AJ said without looking up from his book.

No shit, Sherlock.

Chester got back in his chair. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Timmy, I mean, you can't let her get away with it."

"I've been letting her get away with it…"

Sadly, it's true. I'd never given real thought to Tootie's pranks as being anything other than small annoyances. They were mostly directed at Trixie anyway…

"Trixie's your girlfriend… you have to stand up for her. It's the trust factor in your relationship and your duty as a guy."

Thank you, Dr. AJ.

"Besides, Trixie is going to get tired of you ignoring Tootie one d-"

"TIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Holy crap.

I slowly turned around to find the princess bitch herself stomping towards me with fire in her normally icy eyes. She stopped right in front of me and glared up at me.

I was trying so fucking hard not to laugh.

There were still traces of green left in her hair and it was absolutely frizzy and tangled. In an attempt to make it look somewhat tamed, it was put into a messy bun on top of her head. Her makeup was smeared, probably because of all the crying. Prim and proper Trixie Tang looking like she just got out of a bull fight…

God, why didn't I have a camera?

"Look at what that bitch did TO ME!!!!"

Yeah, I'm looking. But that doesn't make you look any better. But instead I said,

"Yeah, baby. Are you alright?"

She looked as though she were about to pop a vein.

"Am I alright…. AM I ALRIGHT?!?!?!"

Okay, bad choice of words.

"Some psycho bitch is making my life hell, my boyfriend doesn't seem to care, my hair's ruined, and you're asking me if I'm alright!?"

"Ummm… yeah." What else could I say?

With some terrifying Amazonian strength, she grabbed me by the collar and pulled me closer to her face.

"Listen you, I want that bitch dealt with, and I don't care what kind of trouble you get in because of it. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

I gulped. "Yes, baby."

She flashed a set of perfect white teeth and let me go.

"Alright, sweetie pie, I'll see you later."

She waved as girlishly as she could at me and left the lunchroom with Veronica at her heels. It was only then that I realized that the room had gotten quiet.

Now what?

"Timmy."

I turned around and across the table was the princess of darkness herself.

"Tootie."

She walked around the table... more like stalked… like some dangerous predator playing with it's next victim. Damn, it was turning me on.

I gave her a coy smile as she stopped where Trixie had previously been.

"So, we sure have been having 'fun' today haven't we, Tootie?"

Her smile was secretive and confident. "Yeah, I particularly loved Trixie's new hairdo."

I smiled back, " Yeah, too bad Trixie didn't feel the same way..."

She chuckled softly and my heart skipped a beat.

Huh?

"So I've heard... "

She leaned in closer and I swore our faces couldn't have been more than inches apart. At this point, my heart was thumping against my chest and excitement pulsed through my insides. This feeling... it was so familar... yet... on a totally different scale. Her tongue carefully traced her lips and I wanted nothing more than to do the same.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

I could feel the weight of eager eyes on my back, I was so used to the feeling that it didn't faze me. I wasn't going to let Tootie faze me either. My hand went up smoothly and tilted her chin so our eyes met. Sometimes, it surprises me how tall I was.

"You'll know soon enough."

And with that, she knocked my hand aside, but she held her gaze.

"Well then, let the games begin..."

* * *

I could already smell the magic.

Before I entered the hallway...

before I opened my locker...

before the pounds of raw fish came tumbling out of it...

before it's rancid smell filled the hallway and sent kids running...

I smelt magic.

I looked down at my pink and green 'books' and by the look in their eyes, I knew they had smelt it too.

It had only been just half an hour ago when I challenged Tootie and the score was already two to zip. The girl had wasted no time.

"I wish it was gone."

In an instant, the fowl smelling beasts had vanished. The smell still clung to my locker though...

I let out a long breath and on cue, Wanda popped out.

"What's the matter, sport? You're not gonna take this sitting down, are ya?"

"Of course he is! Timmy couldn't think of a good comeback if his life was on the line, besides, he's dealing with some real talent here! I mean, this girl is a criminal mastermind, a genius! Why I wouldn't be surprised if-"

"Cosmo! Cookie!"

Cosmo started to demolish the oversized cookie completely forgetting whatever it was he was about to say. Typical.

"What he was trying to say was, if you need help getting Tootie back, why don't you ask us?"

I pulled out my history book and almost puked from the overbearing smell. "Because I don't need help... I just..." _RING!!!!!!!_

"... let's go."

The minute I went into the warm classroom, the smell got worse... and my classmates had no problem letting it be known.

"Hey, Turner! Did you go diving for your lunch today?"

"What's that smell?"

"Timmy, when's the last time you took a bath?"

"Damn! Whatdidya do Turner? Hide out in a trashcan all lunch period?"

Actually...

"Alright class! Settle down... Mr. Turner, have a seat please."

I took my regular seat... across from Tootie. I could see her mischevious smile as she started flipping through the pages of her textbook. My eyes slowly fell to her hands and the rhythmic tapping she was making on the paper. Then they fell to her back and all I could think was how small she was, not like scary skinny like some of these crazy girls around here have been trying to be... but naturally petite. The amazing thing was, she was able to put all that fierceness, all that confidence, all that spunk into that tiny frame.

For the rest of the class period, my eyes continued up and down in this fashion, memorizing every curve, every movement she made... what the hell was wrong with me? I was finally brought out of my trance when the bell rung. Thank god.

As I grabbed my books, I suddenly noticed a little purple monster doodle on the corner of my notebook paper. A yellow monster doodle accompanied it. What the...

Suddenly, the purple monster jumped on top of my notes and started chomping away. The yellow yelped and followed suit. I couldn't believe it. In under fourteen-count'em- fourteen seconds, a whole class period of notes vanished right before my eyes.

The culprits sat on the page with fat bellies and with a 'belch' disappeared. Simultaneously, two barettes, one purple and one yellow, appeared in Tootie's hair as she walked out the classroom. I didn't need to see her face to know she was smirking. Just like I didn't need to ask her if she noticed me staring at her all period. I already knew.

I always knew.

I looked back down at my notebook paper that was once filled to the brim with history notes, but now laid completely blank. I probably wouldn't have minded so much if those weren't very important notes that determined whether I passed history this semester. I couldn't ask AJ for them because he took AP classes, Chester was useless because he never takes notes, Trixie gets her notes from me... ah, screw it!

I slammed my books against the desk and took off after Tootie.

She was NOT going to get away with this one.

* * *

I spotted her bob of black hair bouncing down the hallway towards the art room. Perfect interception. As she rounded the corner to enter the studio, I slid down the hall and caught her by the arm. She had already opened the door so we both tumbled inside. Our crash stilled in the quiet of the space. It was the end of the day after all, and most of everybody had probably gone home by then.

Tootie stood up first, brushed herself off and smoothed out her skirt. "Alright, what's your damage, Turner?"

Her words were already being spat out with hate... this was going to take a lot more courage than I thought...

I stood up and straightened myself up as well.

"Okay, let's see... let's start with this morning when I found a frog in my english homework. Or maybe this afternoon when you turned my girlfriend's hair green. Oh wait, let's go back to two weeks ago, when my lunch slithered away from me and into the garbage... or three weeks ago when my gym clothes fell to pieces while I was running the mile. No, even better, how about middle school! Yes, those were fond memories! Like when the principal got an anonymous tip saying I pulled the fire alarm during that assembly, when I wasn't even at school that day to defend myself! Eighth grade prom, remember that? Yeah, Trixie and I got slimed while taking our photo? That one's been talked about forever... or we could just fast forward to 15 minutes ago, when my class notes were eaten by your henchmen."

Tootie just looked at me totally uneffected by what I just said.

"Are you getting to a point soon? I really just wanna grab my stuff and go home..."

I moved in front of her. "You're not going anywhere."

She looked up at me dangerously. "Get out of my way."

Her hard stare almost threw me off balance, but I held my ground. I leaned in closer until her breath was tickling my chin.

"Make me."

Her hand moved fast to make impact with my cheek, fortunately, I was faster. I held her wrist and felt her leg trying to make a kicking motion. I blocked it however and had her pinned to a table. We both stared at each other wide eyed for what seemed like a century (it was only a few seconds) without a sound. Tootie was the first to make a motion and the moment she did, my lips swarmed down on hers.

The only way I could describe that moment was pure bliss. Her lips had to be the sweetest thing I'd tasted in years, they were sort of tart like lemons yet sweet like sugar. They were soft like freshly washed linen on a cool summer's day. All the images that flashed through my mind were full of sunshine, cool breezes , and fun summer days. Weird. I know, but you've probably already figured out that I'm not exactly mentally well. You can thank all the people I've come in contact with all my life for that.

For a good minute, I couldn't get a response out of Tootie. Not that I cared at the moment but I must admit it was a pleasant shock when she started to kiss back. My body immediately reacted to the pressure of her lips and my hands went down to feel the curve of her hips. My thumbs gently massaged the area and earned a slight moan. Her hands rummaged through my hair and her legs were clamped to my waist. It only got better when my tongue started tracing her bottom lip, her mouth opened and our tongues clashed making the kiss even more intense.

All I could hear her muffled moans and gasps for breath... or was I moaning too?

It didn't matter, because for seven minutes, she was all mine.

Then reality kicked backed in and I felt two hands forcefully push my chest and break off the kiss. Tootie immediately headed towards the door to put some distance between us. It got unusually cold and I almost felt... _naked_ somehow.

I looked into her fierce brown eyes and regretted it right away. There was so much fury and so much malice burning in those eyes, I nearly shrunk to the floor. My heart weighed as much as a lead stone that fell to the bottom of my stomach. Sweat started forming on my brows.

With those eyes still pinned to me, she opened the door and spat out, "You ARE going to pay for this, Turner. You think I've made your life hell so far? You haven't even seen the gates... and don't EVER touch me again!"

The door slammed and I heard several random things clank against the shelves and 'bing' as they fell to the floor. My body sank to the floor with the relief of the tension it felt... yet the weight of some impending doom. I tilted my head back against the table and stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

Without really thinking about it, I ran my tongue across my upper lip. Her taste still lingered there... it would fade eventually. Right then and there I knew the evitable.

One kiss, was not going to be enough...

* * *

Okay, you might've noticed that I changed the summary to something a lot simpler, it's because I really don't know where I'm going with this and genre is subject to change also. You might've also noticed that I made Tootie's last name Wicker. That's really because I thought it sounded cool! (crowd murmurs) Yeah... possibility that rating might go up as well in later chapters but... only if I feel like it. Oh, and if you've noticed any spelling or grammer errors, long story short, I had to use the edit/preview section to do 90 of this chapter and the rest was actually in Word. I tried to clean up as best as I can by going over it more than usual, but even a sharp eye like me can overlook stuff. 

(crowd murmurs louder) (ninja bunnies come out) (crowd is suddenly quiet)

Alright, tell me whatcha think... and hey... I've SEEN the hits I've been getting... come on people! Make mommy happy!

Next chapter; Misbehavior and Misdemeanor (starting with Tootie's POV)

This is when things start to really pick up.

Lots of Hugs and Kisses,

Ranma Matsuri


	8. Misbehavior

Hey, it's been awhile huh? Thanks for being patient with me. Here we go!

We launch in

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

Lost In Conversation Chapter Eight: Misbehavior ( starting with Tootie's POV)

" DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAAAAAMMMMIIITITTT!!!!"

I slammed my backpack against the bedroom wall as if it were Turner himself. My God how I wished it was. Jada popped on my bed and commenced to filing her nails.

" Still ranting, Toot?" Her drone voice floated through the room.

I gave her my most fiercest glare. As expected, it didn't faze her a bit. Juno appeared behind me and handed me a water bottle. God knows I needed it after running home screaming and cursing at the top of my lungs. I took a huge gulp and wiped my mouth.

" That bastard is going to pay for this, I swear it- no- I absolutely swear it over my grandmother's grave!" I chugged down the remainder of the bottle and threw it across the room. Oh yeah, I was not a happy chick.

Juno lifted the empty bottle into the trash can and stood there fiddling with her wand. " Tootie... what are you going to do?"

" What am I going to do?! What AM I going to do?!?!..." I had no idea.

Juno sighed. " You know, I just really wished you two would just stop all this pointless fighting and settle this like adults. I mean, this has been going on ever since you started middle school. That's like- what- _five _years! Tootie, sweetie I know he hurt you bad- really bad but"-

" That's right! And that bastard deserves no sympathy for what he did to my Tootie! How can you possibly expect her to just forget that? It was a life changing experience"-

" Yes, it was and it matured Tootie a lot, even you have to admit that."

"Yeah, I guess;"

" But this grudge she's holding against Timmy is only holding her back from fully blossoming-"

" OH! And since when did YOU start making sense and getting all high and mighty preaching to everyone-"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

" Don't get it twisted, faerie. I'm the smart twin and I'm always right. So keep your big nose out of it-"

" We have the same size nose you semi-Goth cootie queen!"

" That's it! SAMURAI SWORDS TO THE DEATH!"

" Come and get some!"

" My pleasure!"

The clinging of forged steel rang through my head as the gears in it started spinning rapidly. Suddenly... there it was.

" You know something Juno, you're right."

The sisters paused in mid-air each holding her sword high above her head. "Huh?" was the simultaneous reaction.

" You heard me . The truth is, I'm really not that mad at Timmy anymore. I didn't know how to tell you guys this but... the real reason I keep messing with Timmy... is... well... I'm afraid if I don't, he'll forget all about me."

Both of the twins held their positions, mouths gaped. I fought hard not to laugh instead, I sat on the edge of the bed and hung my head. Jada and Juno rushed to my side and beckoned me on.

They fell for it.

" I mean... he is dating Trixie Tang, I hardly know a guy who would date her and pay any attention to another girl especially... to a girl like me."

" Oh no, Tootie!" Juno interjected.

"Shh!" Jada hushed her twin. "Go on."

I held back a smirk and continued; "But... even if he never sees me the way I see him... I still... would want to make-up and be friends. But... I'm scared it's too late." With my head still down, I looked up at my fairies.

Juno was moved to tears, " Don't worry, hone. I'm sure you can still patch things up with him."

" Yeah..." Jada stated dryly with her eyebrow raised.

No surprise there.

" Well, you know what that means?" Juno had perked up immediately and exclaimed.

" What?" Jada turned out of her suspicious glare and looked towards her sister.

Juno bursted out; "It means... I WAS FINALLY RIGHT!"

Fireworks filled the room and balloons mixed with rainbows of confetti fell out of nowhere. A counter appeared. One half read Jada and had the number 3,650,000 under it and the other half had Juno's name and the number 1 beneath it.

"WOOHOO! After 10,000 years I was finally right!"

" Well, whatdaya know..." Jada murmured and rolled her eyes.

Juno got in Jada's face and shouted, " In. Your. FACE!!!!" Then, continued in her jaunty spree.

It was irritating as hell but I chose not to interrupt her celebration. I was a girl with a mission and a plan- A BRILLIANT plan, after all and for it work properly, I needed no suspicion even from the fairy department. As I thought about my deliciously evil scheme, my mind fell back to the kiss.

My lips still tingled from the aggressive yet somehow soothing way his lips massaged mine. I could still taste the mild tartness of his lips and my tongue relished in the memory of exploring his mouth. Chills ran down my spine at the thought of his fingers running up and down my form and rubbing in just the right places.

Dammit! Why'd that bastard have to be such a damn good kisser? I was even more pissed off at the fact that I allowed myself to respond. No matter, because Timmy Turner was going to pay and all the school including his queen would be witness to his fall.

Boy, I wished I could've done an evil laugh, but I would've gave myself away. Oh, well.

* * *

Timmy's POV

My God, what had I done?

By the time I had got home, threw my backpack on the couch, went into the kitchen, took Mom and Dad's note off the fridge (they wouldn't be home 'til supper; surprise, surprise), grabbed some leftover pizza and a cola, warmed up the pizza, sat in the living and watched TV for a few hours, and finally headed up to my room and laid on my bed, it hit me.

The terrible, awful suicidal deed I had done had finally hit me. Suddenly, the pizza and cola came up and stung the back of my throat with a awful tangy metallic taste. Voices in my head chewed at me all at once.

" _What have you done, you idiot?"_

" _You kissed her! You fucking kissed her!"_

" _She's never going to let you get away with this!"_

" _You gotta retaliate before she does!"_

" _Are you out of your damn mind?! You gotta get out of town pronto!"_

" _What're you gonna do?"_

" _What is SHE gonna do?"_

I don't know...

" _What if Trixie finds out?"_

" _She'll totally dump your ass!"_

Not that that's a totally bad thing...

" _Wake up, you idiot!"_

" _Trixie's your dream girl and you're about to blow it over some evil wrench in glasses."_

What's wrong with glasses? I've got nothing against girls with glasses... and short black hair... and those adorable freckles...

" _Look at you, she's has you!"_

" _That vamp's got you all snared up in her claws."_

" _Yeah, you can just see those fangs between those perfectly straight pearls."_

" _Hidden beneath those rose red lips..."_

" _That match perfectly with her milky white skin..."_

" _Yeah, Trixie's skin was the same color before she started tanning like a maniac."_

" _Oh... and those big, dark brown eyes you could just loose yourself in..."_

" _And lest we not forget that beautiful cleavage that was evident when you had her pinned to the table..."_

" _Yeah... what is she, a C-cup?"_

" _Awesome."_

" Timmy?" A distant voice called out, but I ignored it.

" _Face it boy, that vamp's got you good."_

" _The princess of darkness..."_

" _Tootie Wicker..."_

"_Younger sister of Victoria (aka Vicky) Wicker, the queen of darkness..."_

" Timmy?" There was that voice again...

" _She has you..."_

" _But you don't have her..."_

"_... now what?"_

" TIMMY!!!!!"

This time, the voice grabbed me and shook me out of my post-slumber. Cosmo and Wanda both looked down at me from overhead with concerned faces.

" Are you alright, sweetie?" Wanda started.

I nodded as in to say I was okay though, it wasn't completely true. I had a serious headache.

" Man, Timmy. You sure gotta lot of guts. I mean, if _I_ did something like plant a big one on a demon spawn, I'd be terrified- like really scared out of my pants. But you seem just fine, so good for you, champ!"

Cosmo, satisfied with his little 'pep' speech, poofed back into the fish bowl. Wanda sighed and followed suit. I turned to my side and faced the pink and green eyed goldfish.

" So... whadaya think she'll do to me?"

" Well, hone, we _know_ that whatever it is, it's going to be something awful. But don't worry sport, we'll be there to protect you."

" But hey, don't count on us too much. We won't be around forever, you know!" Cosmo chimed in.

His comment was rewarded with a giant cookie shoved into his mouth. " Mmm... this one's peanut butter." Cosmo once again lost his train of thought and munched on the gigantic sweet.

Wanda really didn't have to do that, I knew my time with them was growing shorter. My sixteenth birthday was just around the corner and somehow, I had been anticipating it with some dour apprehension... I just felt like- _**RIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The telephone rung throughout the house like some bell confirming my ominous doom.

One ring. Two rings. I picked up the receiver and sealed my fate.

" Hello?"

" Hey, _snookums!"_

Holy shit.

" Hey, babe. What's up?"

I suddenly heard a girlishly evil laugh and my uneasiness strengthened.

" Well, TimTim, I just came up with the perfect plan to get back at that semi-Goth bitch and you've got a very special part in it, my darling."

She made another cackle and I was sure that that time the pizza and cola would escape my throat. I swallowed hard and asked; " And what would that be, babe?"

" Um... let's just say she's going to have a little accident in Gym tomorrow."

My ears perked up and a chilling sensation rippled through my limbs. Something told me this was going to end badly, really badly. I was tempted to turn it down but then AJ's words echoed in my brain. Hey, when did I start listening to baldy anyway?

But then, I really thought about what I'd be doing if I did turn her down. I would basically be telling Trixie that I cared more about Tootie's safety than I did about her dignity. I mean, really Tootie has done some pretty mean things to Trixie. Just off the top of my head, I could remember the explosive ravioli volcano at lunch a few months ago that ruined Trixie's brand spanking new sweater and the frog that she somehow thought was me and kissed in front of the entire school. I still heard "Frog Princess" being snickered in the halls.

So that's why less than 24 hours later, I was there in the Gym before anyone else looking up at the long rope that hung from the ceiling.

This was going to end so-so badly.

* * *

Hello, folks! Miss me? I thought long and hard about it and I decided to split this chapter up (yes, another two part chapter). Why? I don't know, I just really had this strong feeling in my gut that I should end it here. Since the title of chapter 8 was supposed to be Misbehavior and Misdemeanor, I decided to name the first part Misbehavior and the second part Misdemeanor. Now that I think about, it feels so appropriate, why didn't I think of it before? (Crowd rolls eyes) (ninja bunnies' eyes glow) (crowd shuffles uneasily).

Anyways, don't worry. Don't pout or cry or send me threatening letters of the sort. The next chapter will be longer (a lot longer, which is why I split it). So please review and I might just have the next chapter done by Halloween (if you've noticed I usually take a hiatus around summertime, it's just because I'm sitting at home bored all day everyday without any inspiration.)

Plus, feel free to comment on my actual writing style and give any constructive criticism like some reviewers did. I absolutely love it and it makes me want to write even more! As always flames are accepted (crowd boos).

Be back soon! Lots of Love (and chocolate),

Ranma Matsuri


	9. Misdemeanor

Hope your holidays were a whole lot more interesting than mine. (which they probably were)

Lost In Conversation Chapter Nine: Misdemeanor (starting with Vicky's POV)

" Alright, twerps! Fall in line!" I blew the whistle hard and the little teenage terrors all succumbed to my demand.

Part of what I loved about this job was the immediate fear and power I had over my students. Three classes totaling 90 twerps in all and for each one I held the fate of their high school career with a single letter. Even though P.E. is a required course, the truth is, all you have to do is show up and you pass but...

I ran things a little... differently. Heh, heh.

I went down the line of students marking off their names on the attendance record. " Okay maggots, today we're climbing the rope (a few audible groans, one whip of my death glare quieted them)... and as usual, you start off with an 85 for just coming and dressing out. If you climb the rope successfully, you get a 100 but fail miserably you get dropped to a 70 and if you don't try at all, not only will I drop you to a 50 but you'll have to drop down and give _me_ fifty. Do I make myself clear?"

" Ma'am! Yes, Ma'am!" Was the concurrent reaction I received from the class. Beautiful.

I got to the last student in line which happened to be Turner. He didn't bother making eye contact though I saw that he looked a little shifty. I peered at him closely and his eyes slowly looked towards my direction but turned away quickly. Six years, 36 inches, no buck teeth or stupid pink hat and I could instill fear into my old target.

I was quite impressed with myself.

" Hey twerp, seen my sister?"

I had set the whole class to line up in alphabetical order every time I blew the whistle. The last four people in line were usually a kid named Sanchez, Tang, Turner, and Wicker. But for some reason, Tootie was nowhere to be seen.

Timmy gave a slight shake of the head and went back into his stupor. I always knew the kid was screwy (I had a hand in that), but really, what the hell was up with him? I caught Trixie stealing a glance out the corner of my eye.

Really, could these idiots be more obvious?

Something was up and I planned on keeping my eyes on the 'power' couple. I heard the familiar sound of sneakers crossing the glossy gym floors and turned around to find the prodigal sister coming towards me.

" Well, well. A little late, are we?"

Tootie ignored my retort and stated quietly but strongly, " I need to talk to you for a minute."

A deep sigh escaped my mouth and I allowed her to take me out of eavesdropping distance. Then, the very eye I used to scout out potential troublemakers caught a glimpse of the annoying pop star sitting on the bleachers.

What did he want?

I stopped Tootie before we got any closer.

" What is it, twerpette?"

Her eyes laid low for a second then they flicked upwards looking past me. " I... really don't know about climbing the rope... I'm a little scared of heights and you know how clumsy I am, I might slip." I realized then that she was looking at the rope behind me.

I sighed. " Look, how about when it comes your turn, I do a demonstration just to check the rope and show ya how it's done... is that okay?"

I knew I was giving her special treatment, but I couldn't help it. She was my little sister after all and pretty much the only family I have right now that I actually care for. Truth be told, she was the only family member I have _ever _cared about. I may have bullied her, but I'd be damned if anyone else did.

Tootie contemplated this for a second then gave a slight smile. " Yeah, that's cool. Thanks." I returned her smile and ushered her back over with the rest of the class. I blew the whistle and everyone came to attention, even Turner.

" Alright, you stooges. Prepare yourselves. First up, Applegate."

A hunched over, shy looking blonde girl stepped up to the rope and prepared her trek upwards. Her hands started to fail her when she was halfway up and she shook until she eventually fell back down on her ass. The poor kid was still a little shaken up and peered up at me with wide watery eyes.

" And that gives you a 70. Thanks for trying, kiddo." I smirked a little and scribbled the grade beside her name.

The girl could no longer hold back her tears and ran into the nearest locker room. The boy behind her, Armstrong, was already starting to buckle down in fear.

Man, I loved my job.

* * *

Timmy's POV

Irony, when something is contrary to the actual meaning.

Situational Irony, when a situation is opposite to what it appears to be. Normally used for a humorous effect.

For example, right now, it seemly appears that I'm standing in line in between my girlfriend and my bully. But actually, I'm standing between the girl of my dreams and the girl who has infiltrated them. To the outside world, the situation appears to be the first but only I know that the situation is actually the latter.

Ha, ha.

Another example, the rope that my classmates are going up and down appears to be an ordinary rope but actually, it's a special trick rope that's set to be cut when Tootie attempts to climb it.

Or maybe this couldn't be called irony but a sick joke. A harmless prank. What did I know about irony, anyway? I had a D in English, you do the math (which I also had a D in).

All I knew was Trixie's specific instructions that rung through my head all night and into today.

1. Get to the gym before anyone else.

2. Switch out the ropes.

3. When it's Tootie's turn to climb the rope, I set the timer on the remote that came with it for 30 seconds. When Tootie is close to the top, the rope 'breaks', Tootie falls on her ass, Trixie would have it on her camera phone and send it to the whole school via email. Then she gets to laugh and brag about Tootie's fat ass 'breaking' the rope in gym class.

Ha, ha, ha.

It would be easy since Vicky always goes in alphabetical order and Tootie therefore, will be the last to climb... so there would be no interruption in Trixie's moment of redemption.

Ha, ha, ha, ha.

" Sanchez!" Vicky shouted. The dark skinned Hispanic girl in front of Trixie made her way to the rope and started climbing at a steady pace, something the classmates before her failed to do. She touched the top of the rope and slid easily back down.

The first success of the day... out of thirty kids. Well, actually 27 since Trixie, me and Tootie hadn't gone yet.

But then, I already knew how Tootie's attempt was going to turn out.

" Tang!" Vicky yelled. Trixie looked back at me and gave her glorious Hollywood smile accompanied with a wink and skipped over to the rope.

Though she was looking down at the clipboard, I could tell Vicky was staring at Trixie. It was the same analyzing stare she gave me earlier, she knew something was up and all she had to do was look at us to tell.

The ability to read people was something Vicky always had and it had cost me countless thrashings in the past.

Nevertheless, Trixie climbed the rope with ease and slid down even more gracefully than the girl before her. Her subjects clapped for her and Vicky just grunted. Then it occurred to me that Trixie had probably practiced climbing that rope so she'll look even better when Tootie failed.

Wow, amazing how you never realize just how vain a person is until you get to know them.

" Turner!"

My turn. Yippee.

" Hey, Tim."

I turned around and Tootie smiled at me with those luscious lips. She held out her hand and said, " Good luck."

I took her soft yet somewhat clammy hand in mine and shook it. Something told me that something was fishy with this picture, but I was so grateful for the chance to touch that milky skin again. Plus, it seemed that the doomsday I had expected wasn't coming since Tootie had hardly did anything all day but maybe wave or brush pass me.

Yeah, something was definitely wrong with this picture.

I stepped up to the long braided string of doom and began my ascent. The rope was hard and stung my hands as soon as started climbing. I ignored the burn that coursed through my fingers and the feeling of sharp pins prickling my thighs and pulled towards the red band that marked the goal. I dared to look down and a dizziness swelled inside me. I didn't realize how far of a drop it was. If Tootie fell from here...

I shook the thought out of my head and continued upwards. The red band was right in my grasp and I covered it with my hands. I looked down again and prepared to descend. My hands started to slip and suddenly I was sliding down the rope way too fast. When my feet finally touched the bottom, my hands were on fire and some skin peeled off.

Suddenly, I knew what had happened. Sabotage.

I looked back at Tootie and she had a knowing smirk on her face. She wiped her hands on her gym shirt and held them up in a defensive manner. I should've known.

" Okay Turner, your landing earns you a 70. A solid 'D'. Nice job." Vicky laughed maliciously.

Gritting my teeth, I headed over where the rest of the class was and took the timer out of my pocket. Thirty seconds. _Beep._

With a smirk of my own, I turned around and waited for Tootie to start her climb to ultimate humiliation.

Imagine my surprise when Vicky started climbing instead.

Holy Shit.

* * *

Chip's POV

I guess you can say my day started out normally.

Let's see... I woke up.

Showered.

Dressed.

Brushed my teeth.

Fended off the usual crazy fan as I tried to get the morning paper.

Ate breakfast.

Drove to school.

Taught first period.

Gave my second period class some music to work on and slipped down into the gym to observe Vicky's class for awhile.

Okay, so that last part wasn't a normal part of my day.

But I couldn't help it, for some reason I couldn't wait until watch duty to see her. This fascination with Vicky Wicker was becoming deadly. I don't even think she knew I was there. Maybe it was because I sat in the bleachers at the other side of the gym... but then again, some of the kids had noticed me and waved.

Therefore, I think she was just purposely ignoring me.

Despite her attempts earlier to both avoid me and talk to Tootie privately, I still managed to hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

Vicky made have had a keen eye, but I had a keen ear.

Which helped me out in the long run, even when I was scouting talent as a judge in that singing competition a few years ago-what was it?- oh, California Idol.

Not one of my better experiences.

I heard her call Tootie 'twerpette' and marveled at the way she said. It was so... soft and playful. The very same name she would refer to her female students with a voice full of malice, undeniable hatred, and a tinge of annoyance, she used as an affectionate nickname for her little sister.

The woman was amazing.

Then I heard something about heights and climbing. But by then, my mind had started replaying old childhood memories as it had a million times before.

I began to focus back into reality when I heard her call Timmy's name. I remembered how the little guy could barely reach my knee years ago but now he had me by at least 3 inches.

Funny how time changes things.

He had a great start but tripped up on the landing. Even with his atlethic stature, the kid was still just as big of a klutz as ever.

I expected to see how Tootie fared on the expedition but surprisingly Vicky took the trek instead, then suddenly their conversation made sense. I couldn't help but smile as the ferocious red-head started her journey up the obtuse rope.

She attacked it with such vigor and confidence like the obstacle the students before her had struggled with was nothing more than a small hurdle. She reached the top in mere seconds and smiled triumphantly and reassuringly down at Tootie. At some point, her ponytail had came loose and her fiery hair hung loose in the air. Her round tan thighs held firmly to the ragged instrument and the smoothness of them was breathtaking.

At this point, I had to wipe away a trickle of drool form my mouth (my publicist would've killed me).

Then, just like that, my red-headed amazon fell right out of the sky.

* * *

Vicky's POV

Ever heard of those people with life-threatening experiences that claim that time stood still and their life flashed before their eyes?

Well, I just became one of those people.

It was so weird... one second I'm looking down at Tootie beaming up at me and the next I had this sense of falling. It felt like I was on that "Big Drop" ride that I rode at the carnival last year. I was frozen in midair. Everyone's mouths dropped opened at a snail's pace, the air was thick and stoic. My limbs felt limp and utterly useless as they gave way to the wind.

Images flashed in staccato moments.

_(My first day of Kindergarten, some boys had started making fun of the color of my hair and I stood and cried in the middle of the playground... then, a dark haired boy came up, handed me a tissue, flashed a set of perfect teeth and introduced himself.)_

_(Seeing Tootie for the first time in the hospital and the feelings of curiosity, anger, and jealousy that overwhelmed me because the tiny infant had taken my mother away from me for so long.)_

_(3__rd__ grade, playing on the jungle gym with the dark-haired boy. Some older kids tried to pry us off but he held his ground and defended me as the kids started to pounce on him. I scream; "Leave him alone!" and punch the biggest one straight in the eye. The kids run off and me and the boy laugh until the bell rings.) _

_(Tootie's 5__th__ birthday, just as she blows out the candles I dunk her headfirst into the triple layered vanilla icing.)_

_(7__th__ grade, spring play, Snow White. I played the witch and sat in the background after I was 'killed' by the dwarves. The prince 'kisses' Snow White and the crowd cheers. After the show, the dark-haired prince slips backstage. He whispers "Good job." and sneaks a kiss on my temple.)_

_(Tootie's first creampuff recital, the first and only one mom and dad went to. After the show, I sneak backstage shout "Congratulations!" and spray Tootie down with a water gun. The other girls stand and laugh as she starts wailing.)_

_(9__th__ grade talent show, the dark-haired boy stands on stage and sings his heart out. The crowd's in tears. I go to congratulate him after he wins, but he's surrounded by other audience members, many of them girls and one of them, a guy from a record company.)_

_(A year later, I get my first babysitting job with a boy named Turner. I turn on the TV and a dark-haired pop star makes his first appearance on TRL. I turn it off , pull out a machete and go upstairs to find the Turner boy.) _

Then total blackness.

A rush of wind, and my back hits something...

... but it's not the hard floor.

I'm suddenly entrapped in something that felt similar to a pair of arms. Then I fall again but at a much shorter distance and roll until I'm on my back again. It took me a minute to realize I had my eyes shut the whole time, so I opened them.

I looked up at the dark-haired boy from my childhood. He looked pretty much the same, there was only one major difference...he was a man.

" Chip..." The name escaped as I let out a breath.

Wait... huh?

My eyes scanned the area and all I could see was ceiling. It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't fallen to my death but rather had somehow ended up on the floor, unharmed, underneath Chip Skylark.

Somehow, death seemed more appealing.

My eyes fell back to my captor and drunk in the scene before me.

He was panting, as if he'd ran faster than he ever had in his life. His normally prim to perfection hair was a little ruffled giving it a dangerous edge. I noticed a few buttons had came loose off his collar and some of his tan skin was visible. His eyes looked intensely into mine...

" Vicky..."

As soon as his husky voice said the name, another scene flashed in my eyes. We were in a dark place and in this exact same position and Chip's state was about the same... only for a reason totally unrelated to the current situation.

WHAT!? Where'd the hell that come from?

I shook the thought out my head, almost slapping myself for even entertaining it. Then I shoved the once teen pop sensation as far away as I could. He landed with a thump beside me looking bewildered and a little hurt. As if I cared...

... at least, I think I didn't.

" I guess you're okay then..." He murmured.

I tried to sit up, but did the motion too fast. The result, my head spinning and bile rising at the back of my throat. Then I tried standing up, and almost fell back off my feet. Chip came to the rescue- _again_- and helped me balance myself.

Everyone was giving me blank stares. Wondering... anticipating... dreading what I might do next. Whispering to each other and nodding in affirmation making who knows what kind of comments and conclusions. I felt like I was on display.

Someone was going to pay for this.

I started to move but then realized that Chip was still holding onto me. A cold stare should've fixed it, but the annoying pop diva was persistent. I managed to shake off his arm and on slightly wobbly legs blew my whistle.

The incessant chattering ceased. I was back in control.

" Listen here, parasites and listen real good. If I find out that any of you mongrels had anything to do with this, I'll make sure that not only do you fail this class for the semester but also, that the rest of your pathetic insignificant high school career is one straight ticket plane ride to hell! Did I make myself clear? Eh?!"

" Ma'am! Yes, Ma'am!"

Music to my ears.

The bell rang at that moment, and the kids all rushed into their locker rooms.

A deep sigh left me and I started walking towards my office. A warm hand clasped my wrist. Guess who?

" Let go, Chip."

" A-are you sure you're alright, Vicky?"

" _Yes_, now let go."

" Look, Vicky..."

" WHAT?! What the do hell do you want from me?!"

"... nothing."

And he finally let go.

* * *

Howdy! I'm just gonna be honest, this chapter has been done for months. (gets weird glares from crowd) Hey! But it's not my fault it hasn't been posted... it's just that a lot of stuff came up and well... (glares get a little darker) nervous laugh Well, hoped all you Vicky/Chip fanatics enjoyed this chapter. You're gonna be seeing a lot more of them, I promise. ;) (Vicky/Chip fans in the audience cheers) (strictly Timmy/Tootie fans groan) Aw, don't worry. There'll still be plenty of Timmy/Tootie, they are the main characters after all. And thankfully, Timmy/Trixie shudders at the thought will be over soon enough.

(Timmy/Trixie fans occupy a small area and start booing)

(Rest of the audience glares at them and starts chasing them out of the arena)

Okie Dokie!

Next Chapter: The Beast and The Harlot (starting with Timmy's POV)

And always, read and review!

With Love,

Ranma Matsuri


	10. The Beast and The Harlot

**Lost In Conversation **

**Chapter Ten: The Beast and the Harlot (starting with Timmy's POV)**

**

* * *

  
**

" OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!!!! I just can't believe this!"

And so it has begun.

" I just don't believe it! Do you, Timmy?"

The bitching.

" That plan was FULL PROOF! It was perfect! What the hell could have gone wrong?!"

Oh yeah, let's just forget that this 'perfect' plan was based on the hunch that Vicky would go in the same order as always. Please.

"It's like she gets everything she wants! Like everyone covers for her!"

Yes, everyone's ganging up on poor sweet little Trixie.

" I swear the entire universe is on her side! WHY HER?! She's nothing special! She's a dweeb, a hack, A WITCH! I'm way better than she is!"

Anger doesn't excuse bad grammar.

" And _you... _you're not even listening are you?"

She whipped that wave of ebony hair back and glared at me with eyes as blue as a sheet of ice. I was caught off guard and nearly fell back so I grabbed the closest locker door to steady myself. Thinking hopefully a lot quicker than my reflexes, I babbled out; " Of course I am, baby."

Her glare hardened to the point where I thought shards of glass would shoot out at me at any moment. If that was _any_ indication that she wasn't buying it.

" You are such a liar! You are the suckiest boyfriend ever! All you do is sit back and drool over that little tramp while she makes my life a living hell! And then when I try to enact some justice, you're absolutely no help!"

Sweet lord, _spare_ me!

" You're on her side too, aren't you?! Tell me the truth!"

I've changed my mind. Just kill me.

" TIMMY! Answer me, dammit!"

This has gone far enough. " Of course not! In case you've forgotten, she doesn't _necessarily_ like me either."

" Oh, BOOHOO! And I bet that just drives you crazy, huh?"

My eyes squinted instinctively. " And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Her eyes mimicked the motion. " Don't play dumbass, Tim, you know exactly what I mean. Every since, four eyes braceface became four eyes big boobs you've been slobbering over her like a horny dog!"

" Bullshit."

" It certainly is! You're dating _**me, **_you jackass. _ME! _Remember who I am? Trixie Tang, the richest, sexiest, and most popular bitch Dimmsdale High has ever held! You're fucking a queen yet drooling over a toad. It's absolutely insulting!"

" I'll tell you what's insulting, saying _fuck_ when we haven't in months! All _you've_ done _your highness _is rant on and on about that four eyed big boobed toad! So, what the hell do you expect me to do? I can't help but think about her because she's all _you _think about! Maybe you and I both should ask her out and have ourselves a good ol' fashioned menage a trois, then at least, that problem will be solved!"

A deathly silence. Then, my brain suddenly decides to work and point out the two things wrong with that last sentence. One, I just admitted to my girlfriend that I am attracted to another girl and two, I've just accused her of the same thing. The shade of red that Trixie's face was boiling to had long overpowered her red rogue and I had a hunch that if something were in her hands at the moment, it would've been crushed into microscopic particles... on top of my head. There was no way in heaven or hell that this was going to end well.

_**BANG!**_

I hadn't realized that my eyes were shut tightly until I clearly heard the stomping of a pair of 6-inch heels move away from me. One eye peeked open and caught a glance at the locker that had been smashed in by Trixie's well-manicured iron fist. Thanking whatever higher power out there that that wasn't my face, my feet scrambled towards the slender retreating back.

" Trixie, _come on _baby! I'm sorry, all right? I didn't mean it, you know I'm an idiot- I wasn't thinking about what I was saying at all. Talk to me babe, is there anything I can do for you--"

A set of five puffy pink nails signaled me to shut my ever-running mouth, and I willingly obliged. Several moments passed and I swore I had sweated a river down the hallway. What the hell was she thinking? What the hell was_** I **_thinking being in this situation in the first place? I heard a breath let out and the breath I'd been holding went with it.

" What you can do for me right now, is go get me a soda. I'm parched."

Her voice was so oddly calm and quiet, I thought it had come from someone else. Daring to move, I made my way back down the hallway and turned into the next one not once looking back to meet the hard stare I knew Trixie was giving me. Instead, I focused on doing the task given to me.

Just like a good little boyfriend.

* * *

(Trixie's POV)

Until I was sure he was down the hall and out of my sight, my eyes didn't leave his back. I thought for sure I told him to get rid of that purtrid shirt, it was making my eyes bleed! God, he was becoming such a pain in the ass. When did he suddenly decide to grow a dick anyway? And where did he get off giving me lip? Me? Six years ago, I could barely get him to stop dusting off the chairs I was about to sit down in, now, I can't even get him to open a door for me. This is not what I signed on for, where the hell did my little submissive bucktooth boy toy run off to? Or more like **when...**

" Alright there, Trixie?"

Surprise, surprise.

" Hm... dramatic entrance as usual, did you enjoy our little exchange then?"

Tootie gently pushed herself off the locker she was leaning on and casually walked over to me like she was queen of the whole goddamn world. Today's outfit was in her usually preppy punk fashion, a black long-sleeved sweater shirt with white cuffs and collar, a red-black plaid (ugh!) pleated skirt, black fish-net thigh highs, those god awful combat boots those punk chicks like to wear, with hand-cuff earrings and a red tie with a black cross on it (which I admit I liked) to top off the look. Her short hair which was normally pulled back by a headband was actually held up loosely by a red ribbon allowing her bangs to fall to the top of her glasses. I guess to _some _she might actually be considered cute.

" Didn't enjoy it as much as I thought I would, but it's better than Physics." She stopped in front of me and leaned up with a wicked smile on her face. " I did quite enjoy being constantly referred to as a toad though. Four-eyed big breasted toad, that's definitely a new one on my books."

" Well, when it regards you, you haven't heard everything on _my _books." I retorted giving her a wicked smile of my own.

The mischievousness in her gaze deepened. " Hm, if I'm a toad then maybe if a prince kisses me I'll turn into a princess."

Stifling a laugh, I answered, " Sorry, but I only do the poetic crap with Timmy. Besides, if I recall correctly, it was a princess's kiss that made a frog a prince. A prince is supposed to kiss a princess, not a frog. Even so, I doubt there's a prince's kiss strong enough to make you royalty."

" Hm, then it seems my only hope is to kiss a princess." She leaned in a little more, the chilling gleam in those dark eyes admittedly shook me. It was then that my irritation subsided as I became more aware of the creature in front of me. Ghastly red lip color adorned those lips that oddly enough gave off the familiar scent of green tea and made her already ghostly skin almost transparent. Our breaths, though I held mine in as much as possible, were practically mingling. What really pissed me off was that unreadable smile on those lips... the same that took me years to perfect. Then it occurred to me how close we were..._' Wait, she couldn't possibly be thinking...'_

" Heh heh, looks like I need to search elsewhere..." That smile flashed something of a sneer then that head of short, black oily hair spun around as the vampire made her way up the hallway with her arms carefully tucked behind her back in an innocent manner. Stupid, cocky little bi-- w-wait, what?!

" Elsewhere? Ptfh, I'm the only princess around here you deluded little ingrate! This is my school, my kingdom, my subjects, my prince! You're nobody! Don't walk away from me, you stupid--UMPH!"

My poor face was met with the cold, grimy slab of the school floor.

Oh God, tell me that did NOT just happen.... and in front of HER!

The next few moments played out frame by frame like in an epic episode of Kissy Kissy Goo Goo. My head rose up, strands of disarrayed black hair covered my face, my ankle was throbbing, my lipstick was smeared on the floor and one of my Jimmy Choo heels had broken in half! But-b-but.... they were my favorite cherry red heels! And- *gasp*- my shiny new manicure... scuffed an--and, UN-SHINY!!!! Oh God, this is was even worse than the green thing! None of this was fixable before next period!!!

And the worst part of all, was knowing that those _in_humanly black eyes (I never could figure out the true color of them behind those awful tinted specs) were on me the entire time. Gleeful. Amused. Mocking.

My slow rising halted as I sat back on my knees. My vision was still full of nothing of hair but for some queer reason it didn't matter at that moment. The corners of my eyeballs strained and then it occurred to me that I hadn't blinked the whole time. _Clink Clink. _I didn't have to look up or was it more that I didn't dare to...? The new veil of darkness mixing with my already pitch black locks was evidence enough of who (more like _what_) was in front of me. I continued to stare through my curtain of mane at the freshly waxed floor and avoided her face. I already knew what the expression was anyway. Cool, collected, smug. The kind of expression I'd have after catching some socially deficient in a public display of mortification and embarrassment. I honestly can't remember when was the last time I could muster such confidence. It couldn't of been, no, it was. My eyes were fluttered in the temptation to lift themselves up to the figure hovering over me but I pulled them shut instead.

That day... that's all it was ever referred to as.

With the many changes that happened afterward, you'd THINK a better title would be given for it but, who can expect the feeble minded to be that creative? That day, a weeping, heartbroken, and completely humiliated Tootie Wicker ran from the schoolyard but didn't return that following Monday. The girl that returned in her place certainly _looked _like her and _sounded_ like her so I thought I'd grace the Tootie look alike with my presence and of course, rub my newly acquired lovesick Timmy (God, I miss him) in her pale freckled face. This new Tootie didn't even blink as I ran my fingers across his cheek, down his chest, and up his arms causing him to shiver feverishly. She barely stifled a yawn as I demonstrated how loyal and devoted my boy toy was to me as he catered to me all through the day. Then, when I finally planted a wet one on his pink boyish lips, I got no reaction at all. No smart allecky retort, no defensive brave-heart die hard speech, no crocodile tears, not even a twitch or a blink. She just turned on her heel and went on to class as if she had just gotten done watching a janitor mop the floor. I was flabbergasted. The kids whispered amongst each other: _"Was she sick?" "In denial?" "Still in shock?" "An evil twin?" "Had she finally gotten over Timmy?" _Or worse, was she just plain IGNORING ME? Everyone got their answer at the very end of the day when a canon of old, melted valentine's day chocolates shot out at me from my locker. Courtesy of a Miss Deep Toot.

I knew she did it then. And every time after that. There was just never any evidence. Just the smirk that played across her face every time she "happened" to be there to see it...which is ALL the damn time! But Tootie never getting caught wasn't the most important detail (though it was damn frustrating). No... what mattered was that at least I still had her attention. It was proof that I was still wort--able to be the center of someone's universe... even if the attention was negative... it was _still_ attention ... right?

_*chuckle**chuckle*_

Ugh, her laughter sent freezing chills down my spine and sat in my stomach like gruggling bubbles. The kind of effect I wish I could cause. God, who the hell was I kidding anymore? The only attention I still had was the abuse of this beastly wench and the stares I'd get after she managed to change my hair or skin a new color. I can't even hold my boyfriend's interest anymore, I don't get nearly as many compliments and Valentine day presents as I used to. Veronica has almost chewed apart the leash and I'm barely on speaking terms with Tad and Chad. My subjects... my classmates... my school.... were starting to abandon me. What's a princess without her followers? Could she even be called one at all...?

" If you're through lying on the floor, you'd better get up. This lunch period is almost done."

The growl that escaped my throat sounded foreign to my own ears yet gave me just enough bravo to look up. The crimson smile was expected but it was the extended hand that threw me off. So mocking were the prostrate digits with their tips coated in black polish. So smug was that painted smile. So... so... me. Yet, not me. No, those black orbs may have carried the amusement mine would've had if the roles were reversed but at the same time they hid something sinister.... something wicked.... something that made my back erect and my palms wet.....

Pink eyes and strands of red hair metamorphosed in front of me.

That should have been the crack in the dam that broke.

But no... it was what was on top of the transformed Tootie's head that choked out the first sob.

And the condemnation that came from it's appearance that strangled out the rest.

" What is it, _princess?"_

I know I shouldn't have done it... it was so unbecoming of me.

" Trixie?"

But that thin strip of shimmering silver molded into strips which dipped and peaked at just the right places glittering with precious speckles of jade and emeralds.... sneered at me with-with... _disdain?!?!_ But I'm... I.... I...

" Hey prin--"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

(Tootie's POV)

Are you serious?

Are you FUCKING serious?

She was crying.

No-no-no-no--- BAWLING like a newborn spring chicken!

No. Seriously, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?

This was not the scenario had I in mind when I ditched class to follow Trixie and Timmy (who I guess were skipping class as well since they had the same lunch period as I did) from the Gym and properly soak in the tantrum she'd surely throw after seeing her "brilliant" little scheme fail. As if I could POSSIBLY miss all the bragging that nitwit did to her so-called girlfriends that morning in the Girl's bathroom. _COME ON_. How can you be that much of a thick-headed, gossiping lunatic? She would've actually had me if her ginormous mouth hadn't betrayed her. I could have avoided the trap altogether but what fun would've been found in that? The look on both Turner's and Tang's face was beautiful when they saw Vicky ascend the rope in my place. Vicky has gotten pathetically soft (at least with me). It was pure dumb luck that Chip happened to be there though I do believe some divine involvement of the fairy kind had something to do with him getting there in time to break her fall... I'll have to ask the twins. The whole affair was a terrible diversion, if anything else. I had wanted to start planting the seeds of my nefarious plot earlier but little Miss Thrist for Revenge side-tracked me ( though I must admit that it was my own temptation that led me to grease Turner's hand, hehe). But, the sooner the seeds are planted, the riper the end results will be when I harvest them. And God, that first bite will be sweet...

" WAAHHHHH!!!!"

For the love of Poe, how I could I forget that high-heeled, superficial assault on my ears?!

" Trixie...?"

The bawling only got louder.

"TRIXIE!"

Still no change.

Time for a different tactic.

Slowly I lowered myself to the floor, flattening my skirt (out of habit to make sure no one who happened to pass would get a free peep show) and rested on my knees. Without fully realizing it at first, my hand had reached out and started pushing the long mess of black hair back out of her face. The round but oddly thin face that usually was painted from brow to chin was streaked with runs of black coal and where the mouth would be was just a long smudge of red rogue. Yikes. I leaned forward, snaked my arms around Trixie's shapely yet still weirdly rail thin torso, pulled her in and rested my chin on her left shoulder. The noise had subsided a little and gradually fell to sniffling and sobbing. A few more sniffles and a slight cough and then she was quiet. Thank the heavens and all of Fairyworld.

I pulled back and found red rimmed orbs of sheet ice unconvincingly glaring at me while tears continued to flow out of them. There was something else in those eyes.... I couldn't quite make it out though. I couldn't even figure out what had just happened. I began, " Now, what on Earth was all that about? "

The tearful eyes squinted then went wide and after going side to side fretfully, decided to lock on with mine. She licked her lips debating on a response. Normally I'm a very patient person, perhaps _too_ patient at times but this wasn't one of those times and the situation wasn't at all normal. My fingers began tapping furiously at the floor beneath me only stopping when my already wrought out nails began to ache. When that tongue swiped across that lip for the umpteenth time, I finally spoke again. " Ok, if you don't want to tell me then fine but at least get up so we can get you prissy-fied before next period." Really, I don't want to be the one responsible for releasing this train wreck on an unsuspecting class.

The sniffling mess before me nodded and started to rise. Placing her hands on my shoulders to steady herself, we both rose up at the same time supporting the other's weight. I was then pulled in and felt a head rest on my shoulder. Did she think we were friends now or something? Pfth. My hands moved to pry her off when something struck me like a lightening bolt. This... this was perfect! A golden opportunity that had fallen right in my arms and my irritant mind nearly threw it away. If Trixie's clinging to me like this now....

My fingers stopped themselves midway and then carefully started rubbing circles in her back. Somehow, her grip tightened (I already could barely breathe as it was, damn that girl was strong!) and words of comfort flowed from my tongue as easily as any and every lie I've ever told my sister. All frivolous, of course.

"There, there, princess. Hush now. I'm here for you now." I murmured with as much maternal lace as I could draw up without sounding sardonic.

Some more sniffles. " Si- sin-since wh-when do-d you care, *sniff* what h-happens to me?" Her voice was weak with it's skeptism and I could safely say that victory was in plain sight. She loosened her grip and pulled back so we were face to face. She took the back of her hand and carefully rubbed her Rudolph nose. Her eyes... that un-nameable look was still in them and I had to admit that it frightened me a little. Just a little though.

" Tootie... wh-why does... " She cleared her throat and started again. " The way Timmy looks at you now... why doesn't he look at me like that anymore?"

_Urm, duh. Because he's a horny self-centered troll that jumps on the freshest piece of tits and ass he comes across. _

I kept my tongue from echoing that original thought then pieced together the 'sincerest' answer I could get out. " Aw, what're you talking about. He still loves you, believe me. Pink hat, buck tooth has a one-track mind, old habits and _feelings_ die hard with an attention span that short."

But she shook her head vehemently. " No.... it's different... he's different now. Or maybe I'm different and just haven't realized it. But... I know for sure he's no longer interested. Like, he used to hold doors for me, pull out chairs, carry my things, brush my hair... Tootie... he doesn't even kiss me anymore or barely look at me.... a-a-and..."

Oh lord, please no more bawling.

"... a-and.... he used to tell me every single day how pretty I am. I can't even remember the last time he told me that!" Her head fell into her palms at that confession and the sobbing commenced.

Another sign left my throat and I swore a headache was coming on. " Come on... you can't really be worried over a small detail like that.." (nevermind the other major details) " You're still the prettiest girl in school regardless of how many times you're told. I know that, everyone else knows that, and I'm sure you know it as well."

She slowly lifted her eyes up to my waistline. "Really?"

"Absolutely." The strained grin that found it's way on my face hurt like a bitch. God, when was the last time I geniunely smiled...?

" Then tell me."

Huh?

" Tell you...?"

" Tell me that I'm pretty."

Was she serious?

"... you're pretty?"

"Again."

There goes that queer look in her eyes....

Then I registered that she had asked me to repeat the phrase and with godly strength, I held my tongue back from telling the bitch to shove off. _It's to destroy Turner, it's to destroy Turner._ The mantra helped me swallow my pride.

" You're pretty."

Her eyes... got dewy and more hazed with that emotion that I couldn't for the life of me place. Something dangerous was happening...

" One more time... please...?"

I honestly don't even want to know how ridiculous my face probably looked at that moment...

....when I realized too late what that look was...

....it was the same one that Timmy had before he kissed me.

_"Hold up! I was just messing with you earlier, you dingbat! I'm not actually_ _**interested**_**!"**

My mind wanted to scream that at her but something glued my mouth shut (yes...perfect time to show restraint) and some superior force of gravity refused to allow me to move or even let me slide my arms away from her body as Trixie leaned closer.

Our lips were barely an inch apart and the only thing my lips could do was mumble those two words a final time. " You're pret--"

_clank_

_shiiizzzzzz_

A soda can rolled past us with the fizz shooting out of the bursted bottom where it had been dropped. I looked past Trixie and over her shoulder into the saucer sized eyes of the beast himself.

* * *

(Timmy's POV):

I blinked once.

Twice.

And still the hallucination wouldn't go away.

Because that's what it had to be. No way in hell the scene in front of me was actually real. Tootie with her arms around my girlfriend as she tries to kiss her? Nah. Even my wildest perverted fantasies acknowledged that this scenario was simply improbable. But... then it couldn't be a figment of my imagination. So this had to be...

" You clumsy dolt! You dropped my soda!" Trixie swung around and placed hands on hips with a cold stare in my direction.

What the hell was this about a soda? Oh...---OH! I quickly fell to the ground like a soldier dodging a bullet and grabbed for the can that was still rolling down the hallway. My arm was completely soaked by the time I caught it and made my way back towards Trixie. Tootie still stood there, eye twitching, jaw slack, and looking even more confused than I felt. Damn... even with that crazy look on her face she's still hot...

" And what took you so fucking long anyway?"

My attention was brought back to the woman in front of me and I internally cringed at the normally perfectly painted face that now favored a deranged clown. I barely had time to respond before she snatched the can out of my hand with a disgruntled look.

" Ugh, can't you do _anything_ right? It was a simple task, go get me a goddamn soda and not only does it take you two million years to get the fucking thing, but then you drop it! Completely useless." She tossed the can into a conveniently placed trash bin and replaced her hands on those dangerously curved hips.

Stuttering, I tried the best I could to explain my delay though what I really wanted to ask was what the hell happened here. " The s-s-soda machine on this side of the school was broken so I had to go to the cafeteria. Then I got held up in the line there... t-then I realized I needed change so I had to convince the lunch lady to break my twenty, then I had to get back and line and--"

" Just forget it. Lunch period isn't that far off anyway. Let's go." She turned her back, shoes in hand (hold on, when did she take those off?), that long sable (and tangled? What the fuck?) hair swaying in the somehow always present breeze and proceded down the hallway. Tootie remained in her comical state.

CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!!!

I wanted so badly to yell that exact thought but the bell rang ripping through any sound that might of came out of my mouth. Instantly, Tootie was brought back to this world. Giving me an uncharacteristically blank stare, we continued to stare at each other even as the other students began filling the halls. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but I swear for a split moment I saw something akin to the loving sparkle that used to be ever present in those big black eyes. It was only 5 years ago when I last saw that look and yet my heart leapt with the happiness of two lovers seeing each other again after eternity and a day. _Except you were never lovers... not even friends... can't really blame Tootie for that though._ I know, I know. Still, I couldn't stop the slight grimace I felt my face twist into at that thought. A few more moments passed...then she turned and faded into the sea of chattering teenagers.

Trixie must have missed me by now, if she had her shoes on, I'm sure I'd be able to hear those heels clacking right now. But why was she walking around barefoot? What happened to her hair? Why was she trying to lock lips with her supposed sworn enemy? Why Tootie? Why does she seem to be the epicenter of everything remotely wrong or weird going on in my life?

And why did I have this sinking feeling like everything that had happened so far was only the beginning?

I turned on my heel and started on to class also, the image of Tootie standing there shock still with Trixie in her embrace as the latter leaned in was still fresh and the sting still strong. It's not everyday that a guy finds out that his whore of a girlfriend is _actually_ attracted to other girls, in particular, the girl he's in love with. So many questions and I doubt anyone was going to give me the answers. One question remained, the one that didn't dare enter the forefront of my mind but lingered in my heart searching for a way to form words. Without a conscious effort, it escaped in a breath that could barely be counted as a whisper:

_... was it consensual.... Tootie?_

_

* * *

_

F-I-N-A-L-L-Y!

If you're happy about finally seeing this chapter, let me tell you, I can't began to describe how happy I am to finally have this thing done! This chapter has been written, lost, rewritten, revamped, re-visioned, then lost again, rewritten, then put on hold, now it's finally fineto (did I spell that right?). This chapter has given me more hell and headaches than anything I've ever written (yes, that includes my senior project, which was ridiculously easy anyway I just hate quoting sources and the like, oh, I'm rambling) and I have to thank my friend, Travis for giving me an extra push to finish it. I can only hope that you enjoyed the final product (well, not final because I still have to edit it, I'm rambling again, aren't I?). And oh god, I just realized how long it is! I think it's even longer than 'Resemblance'! Ok, let's talk about the contents of this chapter.... yeah.... did things get too weird for you? XD When the idea of Trixie's and Tootie's encounter first came to fruition, I kinda scared myself a little (I have nothing against homosexuality mind you, I was worried about if I could pull it off) But in the end, I couldn't imagine the story moving forward in any other fashion. Actually, it moved things along faster than I originally planned, so hooray for slight shoujo-ai!

As I usually be--ask, leave a review. I really want to hear your thoughts, predictions, suggestions, criticisms, pure loathing... pretty much anything but spam. I know some may think reviews are just meant to stroke a writer's ego... and they are correct. Even so, those little encouragements and criticisms really do make a difference in the long run. Many of us are just tweens/young adults with lots of free time on our hands and a head full of ideas who are just expressing our creativity with a computer and keyboard, some may actually go on to be successful novelists or screenwriters... either way, it helps to have a little push. Just remember that anytime you read someone's work on this site, they took their free time to provide you with entertainment, the very least you can do is give them that small push in return. I'm not good at this myself but I'm trying to get better at leaving reviews, I can only ask that you'll do the same.

Wow... this was a long author's note... and dammit, I rambled again!

No more rambling next time,

Ranma Matsuri

P.S. The audience has fled. The ninja bunnies are on the hunt as I speak.

[Update]:

Next Chapter: Life's Gonna Suck When You Grow Up.... It Already Sucks Pretty Bad Right Now (Starting with Chip's POV)

Another two part chapter, hopefully it'll see the light of day a lot sooner than this one did. :P


	11. Life's Gonna Suck When You Grow Up

**Lost In Conversation**

**Chapter Eleven: Life's Gonna Suck When You Grow Up**

**(starting with Chip's POV)**

_" Ah, come on! You're __**so **__slow, pretty boy." A girl who couldn't have been any older than thirteen stretched out her long limbs before looking out over the city below. The Dimmsdale sign stood embedded in the opposite mountain groves mimicking it's distant twinkle town neighbor just above the city's skylines. _

_" No, you're just too fast... freakishly strong athletic girl." The boy who had been addressed breathed out as he stumbled up the hill stopping just a few feet behind the girl to regain his breath. Using one of his hands to comb back his spiky, jet black bangs his eyes squinted in retaliation of the warm, pollen filled breeze. " How in the world can you so stand this stuff, anyway? Are there wires and spockets under that red top?" He smirked flashing that set of perfect white teeth. _

_The girl looked back at him with a slightly annoyed look, her long red mane blowing wildly in the wind. " No, that's just what happens when you actually go outside like a normal kid instead of sitting around watching MTV all day." She stuck her tongue out and turned back to the view. " Cool, isn't it? Kinda like you're looking down on a miniature planet." She spoke with a genuine awe, her rosey eyes uncharacteristically soft. Her company looked a bit skeptical at the proclaimation but once he stepped forward shoulder to shoulder with the red head, his expression soon mimicked hers. _

_He chuckled, " Wow... it actually does. There's the city, the people, then all the trees make up a forest.... the hills are so barren that they look like mountains, you can even see the ocean from here. I just realized how low the clouds are right now too, or are we just up that high?" _

_"Hmm... a little of both." The girl answered. She looked over at her companion and allowed a bright smile to stretch across her face. The same face that was usually fixed in a permanant scowl... at least, at home... and at school... and around anyone else who wasn't him. _

_Noticing her gaze, he looked over at her as well and returned the expression. Then his smile lessened, his eyes burdened with the anxiety of the questions his tongue refused to let out around the person they were directed towards. Already the tween had a tongue of silver and a voice of silk that molded each word and syllable into a tool able to melt the stoniest of hearts and dissolve any tight situation that may arise. Yet, always.. always, this very same tongue became a dull knotted ball of wire when it came in range of this often cold but fiery girl. It was a mystery he wanted so badly to solve yet... at the same time, he wasn't sure he was ready for the solution. _

_" Are you going to tell me what you're going to tell me or are you just going to continue staring at me?" _

_The boy was shaken out of his pseudo trance and in a nervous tone got out, " Huh? Oh. Yeah... I.... wh-why..." _

_"Anytime now, Skylark." _

_Using the taunt to fuel his bravado, he continued on with much more clarity, " Why do you still insist on playing the crazed stalker? We're friends, have been for years... I don't like having to disown you but you're not helping by giving people the wrong idea." _

_The smile dropped and the softness that had been in those eyes molted into a hard Skylark kid swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat at the sudden transformation. _

_" Really? I didn't think you wanted anyone to know." _

_" How could you thi--" _

_"Actions speak louder than words, Chip. You don't try to correct them or behave like you know me... it's been like that since we started going to middle school. I get it. You're pretty, you're popular, and I'm not exactly the type of girl that a pretty and popular guy would be seen with. I'm the bully, the mean girl, the weirdo... the stalker. It's the status quo and I'm okay with it, really." The hardened eyes softened again and the smile quirked up a little. _

_" I'm not..." Chip murmured. He wasn't satisfied with that explanation, but couldn't find the strength to press harder so instead he let his hand drift toward hers. The smile on her face gained new life as their hands met and wrapped around each other. _

_She looked into those turquiose eyes again and spoke. " Don't worry about me. Just as long as you don't forget about me... if you're the only person who ever acknowledges me, the __**real **__me... then... I'll be okay with it." Her smile turned into something a bit melancholic then brightened up again. " Besides, we can't waste our youth thinking about social stigmas! We don't have much time left Sky boy, we have to enjoy it all while we can!" With that she swirled around, red strands flying as she cartwheeled down the hill. _

_Chip couldn't help but grin at his friend's sudden burst of energy. " What do you mean enjoy it while we can? I can't wait until I'm older. License, car, job, my own place... I can go wherever, whenever I want... take you anywhere, buy you anything..." Realizing the hidden meaning those last two suggestions sounded like they held, he let his words trail off and hoped his blush went unnoticed. _

_The redhead obviously got the innuendo but gave no indication that she noticed as she ended her wheeling with a back flip and continued her lecture, " Yeah, sure, when you think of adulthood, naturally you think of the perks but what everyone tends to forget is everything __**else**__ that comes with all that independance. The long work hours, the bills, the added responsibility, the stress, how you no longer have mom and dad feeding you, taking you places, and making sure you're clothed and sheltered, how few and far in between vacations are, how everything you do suddenly counts and there's little room for failure.... and that's not even counting kids. Yeah, they have to reserve the cool stuff for 'adults only', otherwise, no one would ever want to be one. Because when it comes down to it, once we hit the big one eight, there's no turning back. Life is going to start sucking... hard, even harder if it already sucked to begin with. And that's all there is to it. So..." _

_She offered her famous cheshire grin. " ...enjoy your carless, jobless slice of freedom while it lasts. Now come on, don't we have a play to rehearse for?" _

_Shaking his head and trying to wrap his adolescent mind around his friend's uncanny logic, he answered, " Yeah, I guess... still can't believe you got the part of the Queen though. I still can't even get over the fact that you auditioned for a drama club event in the first place." The fourteen year old pondered as he started down the hill after his friend._

_" Well, __**you**__ were the one complaining about my lack of afterschool activities. Besides, who else would make a convincing evil Queen witch? They wanted 'Icky Vicky', they got it. And I'll be happy to give' em a show." With hands on hips, she plucked out her still developing chest proudly at this statement. _

_" Icky Vicky... I just can't get over that name. It would make a really catchy jingle." He then started softly singing, " Hey Vicky, you're so so icky. Just the thought of being around you makes me all so...sicky?" He dodged the fist that came swinging his way and laughed at the half-hearted scowl on her face. Vicky started laughing as well having not noticed that her playful punch had closed some of the gap left between them. Chip noticed though. He went on, " It's really too bad you're so icky... I would have liked you to have been Snow White, then I wouldn't have to 'kiss' Deborah." He shivered involuntarily thinking of the unwanted leader of his... 'fanclub'._

_" Heh, now why in the world would you want something like that? I'm sure Deborah is a lot more thankful for the chance to kiss you than I would have been." The redhead teased though her eyes betrayed a different feeling about the situation. Unconsciously, her hand reached out and brushed a few loose strands of raven hair behind his ear. With that motion, her eyes went a little wide as she suddenly noticed how little space there was between them.... and the way her friend's half-lidded eyes were burning into hers._

_*ccccaaaaawwww**ccccaaaaaaawwwwww* _

_A large black hawk swooped past. It cried out desperately, begging for whatever--or whoever-- it was searching for to reveal itself and return to its side. The wind steadily blowed against it hindering its journey but the proud winged creature pressed on unperturbed making it's cries heard over the hilltops._

_He made the first move. She made the second. Their foreheads bumped, Vicky's head turned at just the right angle for Chip's lips to just miss hers and lightly brush the corner of her mouth. The latter looked disoriented for a moment and then realization of his past action hit him and he pulled away blushing ferociously._

_With her body turned the other way (possibly hiding her own blush) she stated matter of factly, " Save those lips for Snow White, pretty boy. Now, quit fooling around and let's go."_

_She began jogging down the rest of the way as Chip trailed behind (again) thinking about all the things he wanted to say, __**should have**__ said but couldn't voice it anywhere else but the haven of his conscious mind, ' I know who you are and who everyone else thinks you are but I want you anyway.... Vicky... what kind of person do you think I am? '_

_As the young teens faded into the cluster of trees, a mangy crow dropped down picking at the area where the two humans had stood. The hawk's calls still echoing in the distance, the crow turned it's head as if about to answer the brillant creature but instead it turned away and quickly dove into nearby thickets without a sound._

* * *

"Mr. Skylark?"

The voice was so shakingly sweet... yet that didn't stop the violent ripple that went through my body at the shock of being brought out of my dream. The force of my nerve-wracked limbs knocked most of the contents of the top of my desk on the floor. Just peachy. As I began gathering the fallen pens and scattered music sheets, I turned my head and divided my attention to the nervous looking girl beside me. " Yes, what is it, Carla?"

She looked at me with large, pale green eyes behind her rimless specs. Fidgeting, she pressed her two index fingers together and tried unsuccessfully to play down the blush that had spread across her freckled nose making her short blonde hair seem even paler against her skin. Her eyes shifted up and down as if she had a thought on her mind then had suddenly forgotten it in an instant. She was always like this, just ridiculously shy. It was even worse when I first started teaching this class, the first day we had to do introductions and I could barely even get a name out of her. She was a sweet girl with a lovely voice but the shyness was just too much sometimes. It looked as though she was so shaken about having startled me that she couldn't form a syllable. I had to swallow the sign that birthed in my throat. " I'm alright, really, you just surprised me is all. Is there something you needed?"

Her face turned beet red (so much for trying to reassure her) and her soft voice stammered, " I... I'm r--r-really sorr-y. I-it's just th-that, umm..."

" She was just worried about you is all, Mr. Skylark."

The stronger and more self-assured voice came from the tall coffee skinned girl that appeared beside her. Demi, despite her height and heavyset stature, was a pure bred 1st soprano and the only person in the classroom (possibly the whole school) that could get an intelligable sentence from Carla when she was like this. Placing an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders, she looked at me through a black rimmed pair of glasses, and continued on, " You've been spacing out a lot lately. Don't cha think we would eventually start to get a little concerned? I mean, you haven't given us a decent scale to do in days and I dunno about the rest of 'em but I'm a little sick of rehearsing 'Flander's Field'."

Well, she certainly wasn't exaggerating. It'd been almost two weeks since the incident with Vicky at the gym and since then I haven't had the heart to drop in on her class again or even bother with my own class. What's worse, lately, I've been having more and more flashbacks of our childhood... which wouldn't be so bad if they didn't occur at the most random times usually when I'm in the middle of doing something that requires concentration... like driving (the speeding ticket tucked away in my wallet atested to that). I started taking more naps during the day so I wouldn't be as much of a safety hazard when I was awake but the extra hours of sleep certainly haven't helped much with the Vicky situation. Now more than ever, she avoided me like the plague. I've ceased trying to make conversation with her during our lunch break and everytime I bump into her during watch duty, she'd find some poor student to harass and hurry away to their class. But... what was it all for? I couldn't for the life of me figure out why in the world was she so upset. Did she not want me th-- well, I already knew that she didn't want me there in the first place but why the hell was she so pissed over me breaking her fall? To be honest, I have no recollection of how I managed to rush down the bleachers and catch her in time, especially considering I've never been a fast runner or particularly athlethic. My tan is mostly do to to artifical lighting ala the tanning bed and a balanced diet coupled with a bit of required weight-lifting was what kept me in shape. Even so, the how doesn't really bother me much, I'm just glad she's safe... although I'll admit, I don't competely regret what happened... it gave me the chance to touch her again afterall...

" Oh, please. You _know_ he's been thinking about Coach Wicker."

I had just finished gathering my things and laid them on my desk when the other more cynical voice filled my ear. The voice belonged to Angie, a pretty mulatto girl with long brown hair. Her desire to sing is what pretty much saved the choral program since she convinced her extremely wealthy parents to donate a generous sum to the school specifically for it. The school was still in need of a choral instructor though, and that's when I came in... shame that wasn't enough to keep me there, though...

" Oh, really? Should've known... why don't you just ask her out already?" Demi asked with a wide grin on her face.

Well, it's kinda hard to ask a woman out when she wants nothing to do with you. As if reading my thoughts, Angie repeated that very same line to the pair across from her. The taller girl's mouth went in an 'ah' shape and then she tried again to lighten the mood, " Should've known that Coach V _is _a stubborn thing."

She had no idea.

"B-b-but... there's something else..." Carla sputtered again. Demi came to the rescue again leaning in so the shy girl could whisper her statement into her ear. Her brown eyes went wide as she turned to me ready to translate, " YOU'RE LEAVING?!" The rest of class turned their heads towards Demi then to me... waiting... for an explanation to something that I haven't even come to terms with.

Not long after the incident in the Gym, I got a letter in my teacher's mailbox. A real music instructor had been found and hired. She would pick up where I left off the next coming school year. A school choral program usually only needs one director, so I immediately got the indirect message that I was out of the job. I couldn't really complain though, despite my pop star roots, I wasn't exactly qualified enough to be favored over someone with a degree. Letting me direct the program in the first place was pretty risky on the school's part but the whole situation was sensationalized enough that the minor details of my qualifications could be overlooked. Which was not the case anymore. There were still some unfinished details (in other words, paperwork, ugh) that needed to be addressed before the process was complete, but so far, I haven't gotten a damn thing.

Ok, so that was a reasonable enough explanation, but how was I going to translate all that out loud to over a dozen high schoolers without looking like a total spazz? I decided to just let it fall out... that always worked out for me before. " I guess you can say that. It's not like I have much of a choice in the matter but--" Anything else that planned on slipping out of my mouth was drowned out by the lunch bell. It was _that_ time already? How long was I asleep for? Everyone but the trio beside me started gathering their things and heading towards the door. Once the last student closed the double doors, I was back in the interrogation seat.

" Well? Aren't you going to say anything, like, why haven't we been informed of this?" Angie started and folded her arms together in a standard spoiled rich girl pout.

I tried, " I was going to tell you all eventually, it's just--"

"You've been too busy spacing out to give a damn?" Demi snorted in.

Man, just who was the teacher here? I felt like a student being scolded for falling asleep during class...wait...

" B-but... why, Mr. Skylark?" Carla's sweet voice came to my aid. " Y-you've only been here a couple of years."

You're telling me...

" I told you ladies, it's not by choice. The school has found a proper choral teacher who'll be starting in the fall. I was only here to keep the program a float, I'm not needed anymore." Those last few words sounded weak and strained to my own ears. Then...it really hit me that I would be leaving this place.

Demi spoke up, "Hm... well, I guess if you can't help it, we'll let you off this time."

Let me off? I swear, kids these days...

" But... you do know what this means, right?"

" What?"

Angie, tall and haughty, smirked and answered, " We're going to have to give you a going away party, duh."

"Oh... how silly of me not to guess..."

"Aw, knock it off, Skylark. We'll talk more tomorrow. See ya." And with that, Demi lead the other two out (who all at some point had gathered their things without my notice) the steel double doors and waved her goodbye.

Ugh... who in their right minds _intentionally _have children? I rue the days I ever thought bratty children in movies were cute. Christ, I'm thinking like an old man and I'm not even twenty-two yet... heh, now that I think about it, it'll be the first birthday in eight years that I had to myself.

_...and no one to spend it with... not even a horny fangirl..._

Face met palm as I attempted to think away my sudden exhaustion. There was still watch duty then lunch, and one last class left afterall then I could go home and wallow in my depression a little longer... oh, and make sure I don't get another traffic ticket. I had enough bills to pay, thank you very much. The tardy bell rang it's warning and that was my cue to set out. As I turned to lock the doors behind me, I heard a weak cough and my attention was turned to the young man leaned back against the wall outside my room.

" Hey, what's up Tim?"

His cyan eyes cut to the side and he had an annoyed look like he _really_ didn't want to say whatever it is he wanted to. But it had to be important, he doesn't usually seek me out like this unless there was something big on his mind still, by the looks of it, it might take some coaxing on my part to get him to say anything. I like talking to the kid but I _really_ wasn't in the mood for one of those conversations. Though my tired mind was telling me to brush him off, my too good for _my _own good consense beckoned me to move the conversation along. " Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

" You could say that..." He mumbled still avoiding my eyes.

Ok....?

" Well, what is it? Come on, dude spit it out."

"...."

This needed to speed up. Like now.

"..."

"..."

I mentally smacked myself in the head.

"...."

"... did you ever have a girlfriend who was attracted to someone else...?"

No. Can't say I ever had that problem. Nor did I ever have a real girlfriend to be honest, sure, I went out on a few dates with some random chicks (and took even fewer to bed) and went to some shows with Britney Britney but I'm certain all that doesn't constitute for actual serious relationships... at least, the ones I hear about. But none of those tidbits would help in this matter so I said the next thing that came to mind, " So Trixie's got the hots for someone else? That's rough, man... do you know who he is?"

"... it's a she."

Ouch.

"... and it's Tootie."

Huh?

" Pardon?"

" I said it's Tootie."

Damn, talk about your fucked up love triangles...

" _Tootie?! _Wh-when did this happen?"

Kicking an imaginary rock, he started sulking. " I dunno... two weeks ago I saw them together and they _looked_ like they were about to kiss, no, I'm _sure_ they were. Trixie won't talk to me about it AT ALL and every time I get up the nerve to ask she brushes me off and Tootie... God, I haven't heard a peep out of her. I've actually been waiting for something to explode or a paper of mine to get chomped up--" Chomped up? "--but nothing un-usual has happened. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. I can't believe it but I actually miss the craziness... it's just weird, man. Seriously! I don't think I can take much more of this... y'know? I--i-- sorry for dumping this all on you b-but I just--"

" Yo, calm down. It's fine, it's fine." Thank God, I had the good sense to never date in school. " You've definitely got a lot going on.... um, I really don't know what to tell ya..."

Timmy shook his head. " Nah, it's cool. I wasn't looking for advice, I just... needed someone to vent to is all. Thanks."

He was about to turn away but something made me grab ahold of his arm... I dunno, I really felt like I should say something.... well, helpful. I was a teacher afterall. Well, not technically. " Look... I don't really have much experience with these things..." Try Zero, Skyboy.", but I do know that situations like this usually don't just sort themselves out. If you want anything to happen, you're going to have to be the one to make it happen. Waiting around certainly hasn't been getting the job done, has it?"

He nodded. " Yeah, you're right. Thanks, man." He turned to walk away but then he stopped midway as if something else occured to him. Please no more teen relationship drama. " Oh yeah, I meant to ask... are those rumors about you leaving true?" News travels a little too fast in this place if you ask me. The tabloids would be envious.

" Yeah... it's more of the school board's decision. Apparently, being a pop star isn't enough qualification to teach music to high school kids."

" Hm, so what are you going to do?"

Really... I hadn't thought about it much. The whole point of coming back to Dimmsdale was to get away from work I guess... but then in less than a month, I just ended up working in a smaller setting and for ridiculously less pay. Honestly, I just can't imagine sitting at home by myself doing absolutely nothing for months... what the hell is there to do here? ("_There's this wonderful thing called "the great outdoors", it's free and it's right outside your front door, might wanna check it out some time.") _

" I dunno. Travel, maybe? I really haven't given it much thought, Tim."

" Oh... and what about Vicky?"

Damn, is there anything these kids _didn't_ know about me?

" What about her?"

" You're not just going to leave it like this, are you? After all, situations like _yours_ don't just sort themselves out. If you want anything to happen, you're going to have to be the one to make it happen."

That dose of sarcasm had to be lethal. I couldn't help but smirk at his guile though. Before I could give my reply, something caught the corner of my eye and on reflex I quickly spun around to be met by only a empty hallway. I could've swore...

"Yo, Chip. Alright there, man?"

I certainly hope so...

Rubbing away at another oncoming headache, I got out: "Y-yeah. I'm okay-- I'll be okay. Just worry about your own problems right now."

Shrugging his shoulders he turned again to leave. " Kay then. Later, Skylark." He flicked his wrist in a loose salute and walked away. Once he was out of sight, I opened my door and closed it back. Trying not to let my footsteps be heard I stalked across to the adjacent wall pressing myself against it waiting. A few seconds.... footsteps. I dashed around the corner immediately reaching out for a sleeve, a shoulder, something... and caught a hand. In mock slow motion, a orange ponytail whipped around and a pair of pretty pink eyes followed it only stopping when they met with my own. Then they transformed into crystal daggers.

" Hands off, Skylark."

" What were you doing?"

" My job, now lemm--"

" You're the school eavesdropper now?"

" Don't get fresh with me, Skyboy."

" Or what? You're going to continue avoiding me like a little kid hiding from a mad pare--"

I wasn't sure what happened next but suddenly there was a tight grip on my collar, my vision blurred, my back was in pain... and those rosey daggers were looking up at me, pinning me to the wall. Pants were coming out of that equally pretty and pink mouth of hers which after some moments curled into a smirk.

" Heh, you sure have a lot of mouth these days. I think I might need to re-acquaint you with Old Fivey."

Not at all, I remembered her alright.... so did my left arm which dully ached in response.

" Nothing's changed." She went on. " All these years... and I can still kick your primmed ass even on my worst day."

" Hm, my mistake I guess. I thought for sure that Old Fivey was in retirement since it seems the only thing you can do these days is **talk **about her like a fond memory." Maybe I didn't remember her as well as I thought or I damn well wouldn't have said _that_!

Vivky seemed speechless (a rare moment indeed) at first, then those tasty looking lips moved in an attempt to say something but only managed a strangled, " Y-y-you... you.. y..y.." Then, not unexpectedly, her face soon matched the nearby fire extinguisher in color. I think I even saw some white steam blowing out her ears... and her teeth were biting down on her lips...so sensually...

A tighter grip dug through my shirt collar and into my skin painfully telling me that this was most definitely not the time for my thoughts to wander off in _that _direction. Then it loosened and I was no longer forced to be one with the wall, not to mention be able to enjoy the luxury of breathing again. My attention returned to the angry redhead in front of me and I lost my breath again to the expression on her face. Her eyes resembled small puddles of pink rain and her pouted lips trembled with the ferocity I hadn't had the pleasure of seeing in a long time. Whatever my expression had been it was enough to make her gasp, let go of my collar completely, and back away. Oh, come on! This again? She slowly turned, fully intent on leaving and start back avoiding me like I had an incurable disease. Timmy's sarcastic retort echoed through my ears and without much thought, I reached out for her elbow and after a hazy milli-second of swirling colors, I somehow had switched our previous positions and she was against the wall, pinned between my arms, and looking up at me with wild, bewildered eyes.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?! Move!"

" No, what's wrong with _you_?! Every since I came back to Dimmsdale, it's been like this. Either you're mad with me or you're avoiding me. What is it?! What did I do, V? Tell me!"

" NOTHING! Ok?! That's what you did! You've done absolutely nothing! You did nothing when the popular kids teased me in middle school. You did nothing when th-that guy from the record company took you away from me without a word of goodbye. You didn't call, no email, not even a postcard! Just how did you expect me to react?! I was just supposed to be all happy to see you and just forget that it'd been eight fucking years since I'd heard a peep out of you? Huh?! I really... (hiccup) I really thought...." Sobs accompanied the tears that had already fallen, hindering her ability to finish the sentence.

Ok, so she had a good point. A REALLY good one that I honestly couldn't say anything to counter it. Truth be told, there was nothing to say. What COULD I say that could possibly excuse the fact that yeah, I did kind of get caught up in my career, _extremely _caught up and never thought to drop a hello to an old friend. My _best _friend. The best friend whom I realized after coming back and seeing her all grown up and looking just absolutely _perfect_...that I had been and still am in love with her. Again, not exactly a get out of jail free card. So I just watched her cry her rose tinted eyes out for a few moments more before she went on,

" The popular kids, I could care less about. I didn't even care if you were embarassed to be seen around me. Bu y-y-you promised, Chip. You PROMISED me you wouldn't forget! That's all I asked for, that's all I wanted... for you to remember me, remember everything we did together... remember how close we were..." She trailed off, holding me in place with those dewy drops. Great, yet _another _power she had that left my tongue knotted and useless. If I could just... Her fingers long and elegant like a pianist (I honestly wondered for a moment if she played) reached out and their smooth tips brushed my cheek. They were so cold and trembling so bad... my own hand automatically clasped them. So soft... I just wanted to keep them there-- keep _her_ there with me from then on. I wanted to tell her that amongst other things but... damn, this is getting old and frustrating on top of that. Why can't we just--

That doll like hand capable of bringing down a hammer of pain onto an unexpecting twerp dropped like a lead ball from mine and the vicious (though not so now) redhead it was attached to shook her hung head. " What am I doing...?" She muttered to herself then she looked back up at me effectively freezing my body in place. " Tell me Chip. Did you ever...?" She began but shook whatever thought she had away.

It took a while for the question to register, the voice it came from sounded so foreign... so unlike the shrill half-shouting I'm used to... but once it did, she had already slipped away from me and was walking away.

" What? Did I ever what?!" But she was out of sight and my words only ricocheted off the walls back at me. Suddenly my throat tighten and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.... I'd let her get away... AGAIN. That damn woman is just so...

_SLAM!_

I jumped and a blonde cheerleader--- (wait, wasn't that that girl that hung around Trixie a lot?) came screaming and crying down the hall. Without any sense of direction, she nearly ran into a trashcan but instead made a beeline for what was probably her locker quickly opening the door and shutting it again with a hanky in hand. The whole spectacle was so random and completely bizarre but in a way, I guess it summed up my interactions with Vicky pretty well. I watched her for a few seconds more but as I was about to turn around her baby blues caught mine. Oh no, I've had enough teen _and _adult drama for one afternoon. As expected, she started back her crazy sprint this time on a dead shot towards me. God, I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I run when I had the--

" Mr. Skylark! Oh, Mr. Skylark!"

Her grating voice instantly brought images of a wet cat getting his tail run over by a truck over and over again. But I did my best to hide the twitch that threatened the corner of my eye and temple flashing my best smile. " Yes, Miss... (damn, what was her name Vivica, Valerie? Ve-- Veronica! Yeah, that's it.) Veronica?"

She finally ended her very theatrical stroll through the halls, breaking down in front of me. " Oh, Mr. Skylark! My life is officially OVER! HOW CAN HE BREAK UP WITH ME?! I'M POPULAR!!! I know I shouldn't have dated him in the first place... Trixie told me not to, THE WHOLE SQUAD told me but he was sooo cute!"

Really? THIS is why she's so upset?

" Come on, it can't be that bad. You just said you're popular, you're pretty, and you're a cheerleader. You can find another guy easily."

Even as I was saying those supposedly comforting words, she was shaking her blonde ponytail frantically. " No, NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! DO YOU KNOW THE REPERCUSSIONS OF BEING DUMPED BY A TRAILOR TRASH HICK?!! THAT'S LIKE THE ULTIMATE DISS! I'M THE ONE THAT'S SUPPOSED TO DO THE DUMPING NOT HIM!!! I'M NOT THE LOSER, **HE **IS! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SHOW MYSELF IN THE POPULAR GIRLS' BATHROOM AGAIN! HOW CAN MY LIFE SUCK SO MUCH??!!!"

Oh, get real.

There was no stopping my eyes from rolling all the way up to ceiling nor the words that rolled out my mouth without effort, " Suck it up, Missy. It's only going to get worse from here. Trust me."

* * *

God, I thought the last chapter was the biggest hump to get over and it'll all be downhill from here... never again. That's right, here's another story about why an update took forever so if you honestly couldn't give a shit stop reading here and skip on down to see the very special preview of the next chapter (since I feel the need to assure you that I'm not a complete hack). For those of you who were really eager for an explanation (it was actually just one person -_-), just keep on reading... oh, well I guess you would actually already be doing that... I'll stop now.

Ok, so the flashback in the beginning was pretty much the most unexpected and unplanned part of this chapter and therefore was the easiest to write. It only took me a couple of days after I submitted The Beast and the Harlot to complete. It was the part after that where the problems started. It is really hard to do an entire chapter focused on Chip, because again, his character is the only one who's not clearly established so it's basically like creating a character as I go along which is both a blessing and a curse. I'm actually freaking out a little now because I have to eventually introduce his character in my other FOP fic (shameless advertising, I know). But that's not (completely) why the update took so long. Once I had gotten to the scene with Vicky and Chip, the charger to my laptop went out. What's the significance of this? I'm a broke jobless college student who procrastinates and doesn't back up her shit and isn't able to purchase a charger so I didn't have access to this chapter (or anything on my laptop) for about 4 months. Then January and the new school semester rolls around, and my brother had the bright idea to ask his computer savvy teacher to help me out and he graciously fixed my charger for me. So yay! I was back in business... and had no idea how I wanted this scene to play out. So I've been creeping towards the finish line ever since then and here we are now. What's the lesson for today, kiddies? If the charger to your laptop starts fading in and out and a nagging voice in the back of your head tells you to save your stuff, listen to it and don't assume you're overreacting.

So now I've learned my lesson, I have all my stuff backed up on two computers and a travel drive so this shouldn't happen ever again and I have no excuses for sluggish updates. So feel free to pummel me with "WHAT THE HELL'S TAKING SO LONG?!" PMs when I slack off.

*let's out breath* Damn, this is a long freaking Author's Note, I would've skipped this shit. ;P

Next Chapter: ... It Already Sucks Pretty Bad Right Now (Tootie's POV)

**-------------------------------- (^_^) Special Preview! (^_^) ------------------------------------------**

"Well...?"

Well what?

Who the hell was bothering me when I-- wait...

...where the hell did that voice come from anyway?

I lifted my head from the pillow it's been buried in everyday after school for the past two weeks and switched it side to side trying to figure out where and more importantly _who_ that sarcastic voice had come from. It sounded so familiar... no, it wasn't shrill enough to be Vicky, besides she wasn't home yet... then who...?

" U-um, he-llo. Earth to Four-Eyed Big Boobed."

A dark-skinned woman who was no taller than a ten year-old got into my line of vision. I'm sorry, make that _floated_ since she had **wings.** Automatically, my body leaped up and my feet started scambling backwards towards the nearest wall. The floating entity blinked at me as if _**I**_were the floating freakshow then her pretty features twisted in something akin to pain. Th-those eyes...

" Jada?" The name came from nowhere slipping off the end of my tongue.

Floating down to the bed so we were at eye level, her shoulders slouched and her legs spread apart on the comforter as if the weight of the world was on her small back. I heard a long breath being drawn out as if the person hadn't breathed in years. She probably hadn't. Though her long sable hair curtained her face, I knew she was crying. The evidence were the tiny water droplets spotting the fabric beneath her chin. Involuntarily, I swallowed a hard lump that had formed in my throat...my heart was beating... so-so hard...

**------------------------------------------- End of Preview---------------------------------------**

It's getting close to the climax, dude! Stay tuned.

With a shorter Author's Note next time,

Ranma Matsuri


End file.
